My Human
by karatecullen2012
Summary: The roles are reversed!  Bella doesnt share what belongs to her, and in her mind; Edward belongs to her.  What happens when Edward has a female werewolf friend, that wants more than a friend relationship with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is a new one for you! Always liked the ones of the twilight roles switched, so here is my view on it!**

_Ch. 1_

I have lived for over two-hundred years. Never in my two-hundred years have I wanted a human so bad. His blood sings to me like no other. I could easily get my prized possession, but I'm not like that. I don't kill for my pleasure. I don't want to end innocent lives that have another fifty or so years to live. So close have I come to killing him; plunging my razor, sharp teeth into the jugular of his throat. I want to taste the sweet nectar that flows in his veins. It sounds stalkerish , but that is what my world revolves around. Blood, blood and more blood. My "family," has had to come to this boys' rescue more times that I could count. I can't live without this human, I won't share.

He looked so peaceful in his slumber. Rolling around on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position to fall back asleep. His hair a mad disarray of bronze, eyes fluttering with the dream that was playing behind his eye lids. His pale complexion, from his recent home. He moved to this rainy, cold place not even two weeks ago. He enrolled in Forks high school two days after he got here and unpacked his belongings. From what I heard, he was not pleased with the move this time. I watch him daily; his every move. He doesn't know that I exist, but I can always imagine. He's not the sturdiest person though. He trips on flat surfaces, stairs, chairs; anything that is in his way. That boy must have visited the hospital a lot lately. I sat in his desk chair, every night. Watching my prey, even though he doesn't know that he is the prey. His room, like any other teenage boy, is a mess. Books, CD's, clothes scattered throughout the whole room. I had to retain my laughter every night, seeing his room. What I love though about his is that, he doesn't care what anyone thinks. He is an independent guy, which wants to graduate, and follow in his father's footsteps in the medical department. I could see him become a famous doctor. Many awards, girls throwing themselves at him, and being a multi-millionaire. I want everything to go good for him, except the fact of all the girls that will throw themselves at him. I want to be the only girl in his life. Too bad he doesn't know that I exist.

I looked out the window and saw the rays of the sun shining. He will have to get up soon to get ready for school. His morning routine has become sketch in my mind. He will be woken up by his mother, he will stay in his room until his father comes up and yells at him and then he will head into the bathroom to freshen up. I was brought back to the real thing, when I heard his alarm go off. His radio that he attached his music player to blared rock music through the speakers. I quickly duck to the floor and rolled under his bed. I didn't risk the chance of trying to escape out of his window, because I know he will hear me. I hear his moan and groan for another five minutes, until he slaps his palm on the snooze button of the alarm. I feel the bed ache with his weight as he rolls off the bed and stands up. He stands there for a second, probably stretching his stiff muscles, before making his way to his closed bedroom door. I watch his feet from under the bed until I see them disappear around the corner. I roll out from under the bed and stand up. I hear the faucet water stop, meaning he finished brushing his teeth. I hear his heavy footsteps dragging through the hallway until he enters his room. He looks around and shivers at the cold breeze. During my escape, I forget to close his window. I was perched in his tree next to his bedroom window, watching him shrug and walk over to the window before slamming it shut. I sigh before jumping down the tree and landing in a crouch on the ground. I walk to the street before hopping in my Red Ferrari that was parked at the end of the block. I turn my car on and hear the low rumble of the engine. I love my car. I race down the street, two times over the speed limit, with the window rolled down. The cool breeze that is outside, doesn't affect me. My skin is already ice cold, I don't have to turn on the heater like most humans. I pull into my driveway and drive down it to the mansion. I park in the garage next to my "Brother's" grey jeep wrangler. I hop out and race in through the back door. Emmett and Jasper are sitting around the couch, playing their video games, as usual.

"Done watching your human?" Emmett laughed. I growled at him, hating that he is making fun of my love. I race up three flights of stairs into my room, where I proceed to get ready for the day. I hate attending school, but it keeps me occupied and I get to watch him. I take a quick shower and dress in the pair of clothing that was set out on my couch. Alice. She never knows when to stop. I think I'm old enough to pick out my own clothing. I walk into my bedroom and stand in front of the mirror. What I see in the reflection is a pale girl. Long chestnut, brown hair, flowing down to her mid back. Bronze eyes with a tint of blackness in them. I have to hunt later before I return to his house tonight. I grab my contact container and take out one of my many brown contacts. I put them in and complete my human look. I look in the mirror, one final time.

My name is Isabella Masen. My lover that doesn't know I exist, is Edward Cullen. He is a puny human, with needs. I am a Vampire. I want his blood so bad, but I want my love to live, not die because of my mistakes. I won't let him die on my watch.

**Alright so the first chapter is done! What did you think? Let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

_Ch.2_

I walk through the hallways of Forks high school, un-noticed. That is how it is supposed to be. I walk to my classes, pretend to listen; because I know all of this stuff, make myself participate in all activities; to avoid suspicion, and I try to live like other humans. I wish I was a human during this time period. I remember specks of things from my human life. The farm that my parents made me work on, the old-fashioned schools, wearing a uniform to school. That was about as much as I could remember. Now people have cell-phones and TV's and they could wear whatever they wanted to school; bearing the school dress code.

My family and I sit at the back of the cafeteria during our lunch period. We have Emmett buy us two trays of lunch, trying to blend in to the crowd. Of course, that goes suspected, as people are always murmuring about us. I sit there in my seat, across from Emmett and next to Alice, writing in my journal. My journal is all of my keep-sake memories that I have been through in my two hundred years. I was pulled out of my writing when a familiar scent caught my attention. My head whipped up and saw my human walking in the cafeteria, next to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They are each hanging onto one of his arms, dragging him to their table that consisted of the 'popular people'. I watch as he sits down uncomfortable next to the two of them, looking at his food in disgust. I chuckle a little before looking down at my journal. I start writing again, but then it is snatched out of my grasp. I look up in hatred to see that Emmett and Rosalie are reading it laughing at it. I snarl quietly before standing up and snatching it back out of their grasps. I put the notebook back into my bag before grabbing our un-touched lunch trays and walking over to the nearest garbage can that happened to be near his table. I throw the food out and walk back over to my family, who are trying to unsuccessfully hide their laughter. I plop down on my chair and look over to his table. I see him looking at me with curious expression. I hold his gaze for a second, before smiling at him slightly. His blush fills his face as he caught my smile. I listen to their conversation, seeing as though his attention has been taken from Jessica; who had also been looking at us.

"_Who are they,"_ He asked Jessica.

"_The Masen's and Hales,"_ she whispered back at him. I smiled at their conversation. My family seemed to be captivated be their conversation, as well.

"_Who is the brunette?"_ He whispered, looking at me quickly.

_"Isabella Masen. Don't bother though, she never dates anyone,"_ Jessica said angrily, seeing as though he was interested in me.

_"Did I ask you if she dated anyone?"_ he answered back angrily as well. I laughed at him trying to stand up for me. He stood up and threw his lunch away. He stood by the trash can for a second, seeming to judge if he wanted to do something. He sighed before walking slowly in our direction.

"Lover boy heading our way," Rosalie laughed. I growled at her remark.

"H-hey," Edward said looking at me.

"Hello," I answered clearly.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said, walking over to sit in the seat next me. I shuffled away a little, to avoid skin touch. He looked a little hurt at my movement.

"Isabella Masen," I said introducing myself, "This is my family." I pointed to each of them, telling their names to him.

"Hi," he said slightly intimidated. "Um…What class do you have next?"

"Biology with Mr. Molina," I replied.

"Really? Cool, we have the same class," he said happily.

"That is awesome," I said slightly happy and slightly scared.

"Can I walk you to the classroom," he asked. I nodded my head after a couple seconds, agreeing with his proposal. We were interrupted with Mike Newton, from his table, yelling his name and beckoning him over.

"Sorry," He said as he got up and walked over to his table. I smiled at him one last time, before looking at my family, seeing them try to hold in their laughter. Emmett was the first one to crack, as he guffawed at my interaction with a human.

"Can I walk you to the classroom?" he replied, saying it in Edwards' voice.

"Shut up," I growled. They all laughed at me. When I heard the bell ring, I bolted out of my seat and started walking to the Biology room, forgetting all about Edward.

"Isabella, Hey, holdup," I heard from behind me. I sighed, before slowing down my fast walk pace. I saw Edward run up from behind me, gasping for breath.

"Jeez, you walk real fast," He huffed out. I smiled at his comment, before walking again toward the classroom. We made small talk on the trek, before we entered the classroom. I walked over to my lab table, sitting in the seat that was next to the window. I looked up to see Edward hovering over the lab table, unsure of something.

"Um… do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, as a smile graced his face. He set his books down on the lab table, before sliding in the chair. I saw Lauren and Jessica giving me glares from across the room. I chuckled at their jealousy.

"What?" he asked, hearing my laughter.

"Jessica and Lauren wanted you to sit next to them," I laughed. He looked over to them and saw them give his a flirtatious wave and smile. I snorted softly before looking at me.

"I'm not interested in being their lab partner," he said softly. I was about to respond, but Mr. Molina walked into the room, with a TV. I sighed; another movie. He hooked up the contraption, putting the movie on of Mitosis and Meiosis, and shutting off the lights. I heard Edward's chair squeak, and saw him move slightly closer. His scent of his blood filtered into my nose, as I gasped silently. I swallowed the Venom that had filled my mouth before making the move of not breathing anymore. I gripped the edge of the table, tightening my hold in my discomfort. I heard the wood groan in protest, as the wood splintered in my hand. I released the wood, not wanting to break school property.

We finished the movie with two minutes until the period ended. When the bell rang, I muttered a quick 'see you later' to Edward before rushing out of the school to my red Ferrari, next to Emmett's Jeep in the back of the parking lot. I needed to hunt badly, before I did something that I was going to regret.

"Wait Bella!" I heard. I knew that voice right away. I turned around to see Edward running over, flailing his hands. I sighed and waited by my car, not breathing again.

"Hey, got somewhere to go," he breathed, catching his breath.

"Yeah, my parents want me home right away," I made up.

"Okay, um… I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"Probably," I said. Maybe one day off should be able to help me clear my head. He nodded his head, before waving.

"Alright, see you later," He said casually as he walked away toward the front of the parking lot. Yes, I will see you soon, I thought as I hopped into my car, racing to the house.

**Second chapter is done! What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch. 3_

I drove down the highway at 200 miles per hour, feeling the cold whip of the air flow through my open window. I was eager to get home, so I can go out for a much needed hunt, then return to where I really wanted to be; Edward's house. I whipped around the bend, and made a sharp turn into my long driveway. When I reached the house, I parked my Ferrari in the garage, and ran into the house. The house was an eerie silence, so I must have beaten everybody home. I ran up to the third floor, where my room was located. I whipped through my room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When I was done changing, I jumped out of my window, to a large oak tree off to the south. I vaulted myself through the trees, feeling like Spiderman, except without the spider webs coming out of my hands. After a while of jumping from tree to tree, I landed on the ground in my meadow. I discovered this place on one of my first hunt as a vampire, and I have kept it hidden since. I usually come here, to clear my head and just sit in the grass, acting like a human.

I followed the scent of a pack of elk, and found them near the stream off to the north of my meadow. I took two down easily, and drank their nectar. Not a fulfilling as human blood, but this will keep me satisfied for a while. When I was done hunting, I ran to my house again, and was met with my family in the living room.

"Hey," I said as they saw me come in. They nodded their heads in greeting and returned their focus to the television. I ran to the back of the couch and watched what had captivated their attention. A report from Seattle came on saying about mysterious disappearances', but no body. I looked at Carlisle and saw he was watching me. Carlisle and I are one of the oldest vampires, along with some members from the Volturi. We knew this wasn't animal killings, but vampire killings. Newborns were taking advantage of their strength and their blood lust surfaced for any source of human blood. We nodded our heads at each other, knowing what we wanted to say, before I departed to run up to my room. I changed out of my hunting clothes and changed into something nicer.

I ran down the stairs to the garage, where I turned my Ferrari on, letting the soft purr of the engine run. I raced out of the garage, and onto the highway, to take the familiar route that I took every night. I turned onto his road, where I parked my car down the street of his house. I crept stealthily through the night until I was perched on the tree outside of his house. It was about 10:30, he would be heading to bed soon. I saw him sitting in his desk chair, gripping his bronze hair in frustration. He was tapping his pencil against a stack of papers in front of him. He always did have trouble on his biology homework. I smirked to myself and rested my back against the truck of the tree. He continued this process for another hour: shoving his hand into his hair, tapping his pencil and writing down incoherent stuff.

It was about 11:00, when he final threw the pencil down and shoved the papers away. He walked over to his bed and lifted the comforter and crawled into the bed; fully dressed. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. I took that as my chance and crawled through the open window; shutting it when I was in. I sat in his desk chair and picked up his pencil. I looked at the homework, and thought I might as well do something useful. I started writing down answers to the questions, all while making sure he was still asleep. When I was done, I took a peek at my work. My handwriting looked exactly like his elegant symbols, so there would be no questioning on that part.

I sat in his chair for the rest of the night, watching him grumble and moan. Every time he made a noise, I couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on my face. Who knows what he is dreaming about! When the sun started to peak off the horizon, I took one last glance at him, before jumping out his window and into the tree again. Not even five minutes later, his alarm clock went off. He jumped awake, nearly falling off the bed in surprise. I couldn't help the laughter that rung from my lips at his surprise. Edward never was a morning person. He got up, scratching his chest and running a hand through his disheveled bronze hair. He slammed his palm on the alarm, and walked out the door to do his morning routine. A little while later, when I was still perched in the tree, he walked over to his desk and lifted up his homework, which he had left there. I smiled as he looked at the papers in confusion.

"Don't remember finishing them," he mumbled to himself. I laughed quietly as he put his homework in his bag and started to get dressed. I jumped down off the tree and ran to my Ferrari and raced to my home.

Quarter to seven was the time that I pulled into the school parking lot. It was mostly empty, except for his silver Volvo. I smiled gleefully. He never shows up this early. He knew that I usually arrive early to get ready for the dull day. I hopped out of my car, locked it, and made my way over to his car. He was still in the car, and from his slow breathing, I could tell he had fallen asleep. I walked over to the driver side door, and to my suspicion; he was slumped over the steering wheel, fast asleep. I let loose a laugh, and tapped on the window. It took his a couple seconds to adjust to his surroundings, before he jumped back and looked at me through the window. He took a quick glance at the car radio, where the time was displayed, before shaking his head in mock anger. He opened the door slowly and stepped out of the driver's side. He reached in and grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, before looking at me hesitantly.

"Sorry, didn't get to bed until late last night," He mumbled not looking at me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Why did you come so early? Usually you come when the last bell rings," I said.

"Umm… no reason, really," he said, not looking at me. I nodded and tried to hide the smirk that was threatening spill out. "Wait… I thought you were not coming to school for a while."

"I'm leaving later tonight, got postponed for a while. My grandparents had something special going on tonight," I said hesitantly. Little did he know is that I wasn't visiting my family, but actually leaving the state to please Emmett. He wanted to score some big-game animals, instead of the elk and deer around here. He nodded, looking a little sad, but instantly perked up.

"Oh well at least we have today," he said excitedly. Yeah, I was in the same class with him today. Biology field-trip! Yay, so much fun.

Edward walked me to our biology classroom, when the first bell rang. We were the first ones in the classroom, since most of the student body was in the parking lot chatting with friends. He led us to one of the back tables, and sat down next to me. We were supposed to meet here, before loading on a bus that led us to the greenhouse. Edward was excited because he had a couple of friends he met in La Push that were coming to see him. Stupid Mutts. They were lucky it was no-man's land, or else I would have ripped them apart. They got nothing on me. We loaded the bus and made our way, with the bus full of excitement. When we arrived, we all split up in our own little packs and walked around. My group consisted of Edward, Newton and Stanley. I wanted to laugh at Edward's discomfort at Stanley drooling over him. I walked around, in my own la-la land, because I have been here before, and I already knew this stuff. Going back to High-school again and again really comes in handy. Edward looked back at me and motioned me over to the parking lot. We joined a small group of people who were socializing and I pretended to listen to whatever they were talking about. Just when we were about to load the bus a little early, I heard the sickening voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Yo, Ed man!" Edward whipped his head back and looked at a bunch of Quileute kids walking our way. They had dark tanned skin and they were all wearing sleeveless shirts and ripped shorts. When they came closer to us, their stench filled my nostrils. My nose scrunched up immediately, glaring at them. They immediately figured out who I was, because my scent made them crinkle their noses. The one dark tanned boy, with short cropped black hair ran up to Edward. They did some weird handshake, before Edward patted him on the back.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Edward asked. Jacob took a quick glance at me, staring at me. My lips quirked into a smirk, daring him to do something.

"Nothing much, just walking around with the pack," He answered, still watching me.

"Hey you guys," Edward called to the pack behind Jacob. They all waved to him. The only girl of the pack was watching Edward a little more than I liked. I stared a hole into the side of her head, until she turned her head in my direction. He eyes narrowed a little, before smirking at me. I couldn't help the small growl that bubbled in my chest. Who does she think she is?

"Oh my apologies! This is Isabella Masen, Bella really. She is my friend from school," Edward mentioned, looking back at me. I nodded my head to them, but they didn't acknowledge me.

"Yes… we have met before," Jacob said darkly. Oh yes we have met. They thought they were so good, that during one of my hunting trips, I found them sneaking up on the border. It would have turned out into a full out brawl, if Emmett and Jasper didn't show up at that time, officially ending that battle. My smirk turned into a frown of disproval, at Jacob. They would soon have a problem if they keep staring at me like that. I took one quick glance at Edward, only to see that he was looking between me and Jake, with concern and confusion clouding his mind.

"Oh, you guys have met before, that's cool, now we can all be friends," Edward said happily. I couldn't help the dark chuckle that came out of me.

"Oh yes, we will be great friends," I muttered darkly. Jacob snarled a little before stepping up in front of Edward, officially blocking him from me. I would never hurt him; I have so much more control then these mutts. I stepped up, so that we were pretty much face to face, except that he was a little taller than me.

"Watch your back," Jacob snarled quietly.

"Ditto," I growled. He stared at me, his form starting to shake a little. I stepped back to avoid anything. Edward came out from behind Jacob and stood between us.

"What am I missing?" he said slowly.

"Nothing," I said sharply, instantly regretting my tone with him. He looking a little frightened, but instantly covered it with confusion.

"Yeah, you're not missing anything," Jacob chuckled. I stepped forward, and started to growl at him, ready to pounce. His stance turned from casual, to fighting stance. I couldn't expose the secret here, not now, not ever. I closed my eyes for a second, willing myself to calm down. When I opened my eyes, I could feel that they were not the honey bronze color anymore, but replace with a coal black. I needed to hunt. Now. I took off toward the woods, to the side of the bus, hoping nobody saw me. I heard Edward yelling behind me, wondering where I was going. I walked a little in the woods, before taking off to an inhuman pace, toward the main house. Maybe I needed a break from all of this. A hunting trip should do well for me. Even though I would miss Edward, I knew that I couldn't expose our secret.

**Okay so there is the 3****rd**** chapter! What did you think? Like it? Give me some ideas!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch.4_

Running at inhuman speed, was kind of my stress reliever. Being able to know that I live on the edge, and with one mistaken word, we could be one step away from being destroyed. Once made, there is always a way to be destroyed. I ran through the woods, replaying everything that went on earlier today. I was so close to snapping the mutt's neck in half. I wish I could, but I knew that only one… well two things prevented me from doing that. I couldn't fail my responsibility that Carlisle put on me, and I couldn't hurt Edward. I knew that the mutt was Edward's friend. Why, I have no clue. Those mongrels are puppies, which need to be trained not to disrespect peoples' properties. In my mind, Edward belongs to me. When I finally reached the backyard of our house, I stopped running and dropped my shoulders. I can see that the Wolf girl likes Edward, more than a friend. Edward would surly choose her over me. I couldn't give him the things that the mutt could. I couldn't love him equally. He deserves so much better. I walked through the front door, walking over to where Emmett was playing some racing game. I walked over, slapped him on top of the head, and grabbed the other remote. I needed something to get today's tension off my shoulders.

"Oww!" Emmett mumbled. I smiled at him, before starting up a two player game.

"What happened today?" He asked, while having his eyes trained on the game. I heaved a sigh, before answering.

"Nothing, just a mistake on my part." He looked at me quickly through the corner of his eyes, before watching the game again. We played the game for a while, being stupid but bored. That is the one thing that I hate about being immortal; you have nothing important to do. You can't sleep, don't care about school, since you have attended it for almost 50 years, and to top it all off, I don't have someone special with me that can occupy me. Emmett has Rosalie, Jasper has Alice, and Carlisle has Esme. I'm always the odd one out. That is one of the things I remember about my Human life. I was always the odd one out; not having many friends, or boyfriends. I hated it.

When the time ran around to about eight o'clock, we all met in the living room, ready for our family hunting trip.

"So, where do we want to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Montana, no… Texas, no… Wisconsin," Emmett listed off. I shook my head at his childish ways.

"Let's go to Montana, and then maybe we can go to Alaska for a while, to visit the Denali's," I answered.

"Good idea, Bella," Esme answered sweetly. I nodded my head and smiled sadly at her.

"I have to go to the school quickly, to pick my car up, so I'll be a little behind," I said. They nodded their heads, before departing with their respected couples, to the garage. I heard the cars roar to life, and then the squealing of tires as the raced out into the night. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag, filled with clothes and other unnecessary stuff, before racing out the door, headed to the school.

When I reached the school parking lot, it was mostly empty, except for my car, and two cars in the middle of the lot. My eye vision was able to identify that one of the cars was a red rabbit and the other was a silver Volvo; Edward's car. I saw three people standing in the middle of the two cars, talking in low murmurs, but I could still hear them. I tried to sneak quietly over to my Ferrari, not wanting to attract any attention. When I reached my car, I unlocked it quietly, and tried to get in to the driver side seat, but an unmistakably velvety voice caught my attention.

"Bella?" he yelled in a question like state. I sighed softly, before pulling my body out of the car. I saw Edward looking over here, in narrowed eyes, trying to see if the figure by my car was me. I started walking toward them, not knowing who the other person was, that was following Edward, until the stench hit my nose. I crinkled my nose in disgust, before stopping in the middle of our cars.

"Hey! Where did you run off to today?" Edward asked when the three of them were close enough to see me.

"Nowhere special," I said in a tight voice, keeping my eyes trained on the mutts. I immediately remembered them from our earlier encounter; Jacob and the Female. I sighed and looked at Edward. He was watching me with wary eyes.

"Thought you had already left," He said again. I smiled slightly at him, before pointing over to my car.

"Couldn't go anywhere without my car, now can I?" I answered. He looked over at the car, before I saw the light blush warm his cheeks. I chuckled softly, as he refused to make eye contact with me, as he found that his feet were the most interesting thing ever.

"Right," he mumbled.

"Did you get lost in the woods?" the one female mutt asked in a snotty manner. I growled quietly at him, quiet enough that Edward could not here, but the mutts could here loud and clear. They stiffened their stances, as they narrowed their eyes at me.

"Leah!" Edward said in disgust. So the female mutt had a name. I snorted quietly at Edward trying to stand up for me.

"No, actually I didn't. I found my way back to my house, thank you for asking," I said in disgust as well. The atmosphere fell quiet for a second, before I broke it.

"So, I got to leave, my Family already started heading to Alaska," I said quietly to Edward. He bit his bottom lip for a second, before nodding and making eye contact.

"How long are you going to be gone?" He asked.

"A week or so," I said quietly. He inhaled in surprise for a second before nodding.

"I'll miss you in Biology," He said quietly. I heard Leah snort silently. I narrowed my eyes at her, wishing that she would disappear.

"I'm sure that Stanley will keep you company," I laughed. Edward made a face in disgust, as he snorted and shuffled his feet.

"Right; Like I would let Stanley near me," He laughed. I laughed for a second, before tuning my back and started heading toward my car again.

"See you in a week Bella," I heard Edward yell out. I smiled for a second, before raising my hand and waving at him over my back. I got in to my car and raced out of the parking lot, seeing Edward wave at me as I passed them.

The ride to Montana took longer than I thought. When I arrived to the 'Welcome to Montana sign,' I took my phone out and looked at the text message that Emmett sent me, saying their location. I arrived at Bitterroot National forest, where I took the lead of the faint smell of my family. After five minutes or so, I saw my family perched on a couple of boulders, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said as I sat on a boulder next to Alice.

"Say good-bye to lover-boy?" Emmett laughed. I growled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"If you have a death Wish, then I surly can make that come true," I snarled. They laughed at my threat. I jumped off the boulder and ran further into the forest, trying to find a scent to overcome my thirst. I took down two elk and a grizzly bear, satisfying my thirst for a while. I met up with my family again, and we departed to make the even longer journey to Alaska. Carlisle had already called up Eleazar and Carmen and told them about our visiting. We hunted for a little more, until the sun set behind the horizon, and the darkness crawled in. We raced to our cars, having a silly competition of who could beat who. Between Emmett and Jasper who were racing, I knew that I couldn't bet against Alice. Jasper won as usual. Emmett threw a fit, but inside he knew that he stood no chance. I stood, leaning against my car, looking up at the moon, and the stars. I wonder if Edward was watching. I laughed to myself as I got into my car, and let it purr to life. One day down, six more to go. I could handle that, right?

**Okay so Chapter 4 is done! What did you think? Should I do an EPOV, and see how he is handling the separation? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch.5_

_EPOV_

Something about her makes me interested. She is so different from all of the other people I have met. She is amazing, sweet, kind and beautiful. I want to get to know her.

_If she would let me._

I moved here not even a month or so ago, and I already made some friends, that fill me in with the boring, dreary events that happen in Forks, Washington. There really was nothing exciting here.

_Except her…_

Stupid conscience. It won't leave me alone. The people from Forks High tell me that she lives with her family, but they are foster children. But, the weird thing is that they're all together; like together, together. I hope she doesn't have a man in her life.

_Yeah, because you want to be the man in her life…_

_Shut up!_

Jacob Black and the others on the reservation tell me that she is no good. I don't believe them, because she seems all shy and harmless. She would do anything for anyone, if they would treat her like they would treat others. People at Forks High stay clear away from the Hales and Masens, saying they are not like us. I'm not exactly sure what they mean by that, but I want to know what makes them so different then us.

_Because your life is boring and dull…_

Okay I agree with my conscience that time. My life is boring and dull. I don't have someone to share my happiness or boredom or anger with. Not like I would do anything to anyone if I was angry.

My Alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning, waking me up from my slumber. I buried my face in to my pillow, wanting to get a little more sleep before it was time to head off to school. Of course that wasn't possible with my life, because my mom came and started banging on my door, yelling for me to get up. I slapped my palm on my alarm clock, shutting it off and groaning into my pillow. I sat up in my bed and looked around, disoriented a little. My desk was a mess; papers and pencils thrown everywhere. Last night came back to me, remembering that I went to bed late last night, trying to finish my stupid Biology homework. I walked over to my desk, stumbling a little and picked up the piece of paper. The questions had my elegant script on each of the questions and a boxed answer for each question.

"Don't remember doing those," I mumbled to myself. I stuffed all my papers into my backpack, and zipping it up, throwing it on my bed. I stumbled into the hallway and walked down it and into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door and turned the shower on. I took a quick shower and got dressed in dark jeans and a button up shirt. I brushed my teeth, getting rid of my morning breath and ran a comb through my hair. My hair usually dries fast, so it just looks like I rolled out of bed and went to school like that. No matter what I did, I could never tame it. People always said I had a cute bed head, but I never listened. My hair was one of my least things that is on my body. When I was done with my morning routine, I slipped out of the bathroom and ran into my room, a little late on time. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag, and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom, Elizabeth, was standing in front of the toaster, tapping her fingers on the counter. My mom was always prepared, making me breakfast, when she knew I was pushed on time.

"Morning mom," I said as I plopped down in my chair by the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Mom asked as she grabbed the toast out of the toaster and slathered it in butter. I nodded my head as she placed the plate of toast in front of me. She placed a quick kiss on the top of my head, and walked back in to the kitchen to clean up. I ate my toast quickly, keeping an eye on the clock. My dad, Edward Sr., came down the stairs and kissed my mom quickly before settling down in the chair across from me, grabbing his newspaper. I finished my toast, wiped my face as I grabbed my bag and raced out the door, with a quick 'goodbye' to my parents. I hopped into my Silver Volvo and raced out of the driveway. I had to beat her. I wanted to see her before the school day started.

When I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, the lot was empty. I sighed as I looked at the clock; 6:55. School doesn't start till 7:25, and I know she arrives early. I slumped over the steering wheel, trying to keep my eyes from falling shut. It looked like sleep won the battle, because next thing I knew I was in la-la land. I looked around, seeing that I was in the hallways of Forks High. The hallways were empty, except for someone walking down the hallway. I knew who it was from the long, wavy chestnut hair that flowed down her back.

"Bella!" I yelled, running down to catch up with her. She didn't turn around as I neared her still walking form. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. I jumped back when I felt the temperature of her hand; Ice cold. She turned around and backed a couple steps away from me. Her eyes caught my attention, instead of the deep, warm brown I usually saw, they were pitch black; she looked almost like she was hungry.

"You should stay away from me, Edward," She whispered.

"Why?" I answered, as I stepped forward.

"Because I'm not safe, you're not safe," She whispered. I looked at her in a confused haze, as she started to dissolve in thin air. I tried grabbing for her hand, but she was gone; just like that. I looked around, suddenly not feeling safe in here. I turned around, trying to find a way out, but something black and rapidly swirling moved in on me. I suddenly jumped awake, looking around, and seeing that I was in my car, in the parking lot. I looked out the window and saw Bella's amused face, out my window. I looked at the clock, seeing I had slept for twenty minutes. I grabbed my bag, from the passenger side, and opened my door, stepping outside into the cold weather of Forks.

"You okay there?" Bella laughed. I nodded my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked into her eyes, almost thinking I would see the pitch black color, only to see the deep brown I usually see. I shook my head at my imagination, as I followed her into the school, not excited for the Biology Field trip.

When we arrived at the Greenhouse, I stayed with Bella, and looked around. Bella looked like she had seen all this stuff, more than once, not showing any enthusiasm for a day off from doing work. When we finished looking around, we joined the gang outside, talking aimlessly about stuff, until I heard the voice of my best friend.

"Edward!" Jake said as him and the gang came up from the somewhere. I went over and slapped him on the back, in greetings. We talked about stupid stuff for a second, until I remembered Bella.

"Hey Jake, this is Isabella, well Bella actually," I said to him. I noticed that his eyes and the rest of the gang's narrow a little and their noses scrunch up.

"We have met," She said in a deathly voice, after their glaring contest.

"Yes, we have," Jacob said with a smirk on his face. I swear I heard a deep growling sound, come out from Bella, but I must have been hearing things. They stared at each other; until I saw Bella's eyes shift over from Jacobs. I looked and saw Leah staring at me, with a small smile on her face. She averted her eyes, when she saw me looking at her, and turned to smirk at Bella. Bella growled, I think, again, before taking off at a fast pace toward the woods. I tried yelling for her to stop and wait, but she never listened. She disappeared into e woods, never looking back once. I heard Jacob and Leah laugh a little, until they saw my murderous gaze.

"What did you do?" I yelled. They shrugged their shoulders as they turned around and walked back the way they come. I looked back toward the buses and saw they were already loaded and turning out of the parking lot to head back to school. There goes my ride. I walked with Jacob and we hung out in his garage, working on his Rabbit.

Around 9:30, Jacob took Leah and me to the school to pick up my car. We stood in the middle of our cars, planning when we would see each other again, until I heard what sounded like a car door open. I looked over to where an expensive looking Ferrari was, and saw a person trying to get into the car. I knew the back of the head immediately.

"Bella?" I said in a questioning tone. The person turned around and looked over to us. It must have been Bella, because she started walking our way. We met her in the middle of our cars, and I asked her where she went. She must have made up an answer, because she didn't make eye contact with me. The conversation was going fine, until Leah opened her big mouth.

"Did you get lost?" Leah said in a nasty tone. They stared at each other, until Bella departed, with not much more than a 'goodbye' to me, and jumped into her car to meet up with her family. I didn't know how I was going to last a full week without Bella. She was the highlight of boring days here.

Jacob and Leah left after Bella, and said they would see me tomorrow. I guess they would do, to keep my mind off Bella. I leaned up against my car and looked up and the sky. The moon was so bright, and the stars were twinkling. I was just able to make out the outline of the big dipper, as I traced the patterns of the stars with my eyes. I could last another six days, without going insane without her presence, couldn't I?

_Of course you can't! She makes your dull life complete._

_Stupid conscience. _

**Okay so there is EPOV! How did you like it? Next is BPOV in Alaska. Got some major things that is going to happen soon, so keep Reading Please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ch.6_

I stepped out of my Ferrari and looked around at my whereabouts. Alaska was a very beautiful place; Wild forests blooming with animals, and parks that people enjoy. Alaska is definitely the place to hide from the real world. The Denali's picked the perfect location to keep our identity away from the humans. My family had arrived maybe twenty minutes ago, and had already said their greetings to our extended family. I grabbed my sling-over bag and walked at a humans pace toward the door. I raised my fist and knocked lightly on the oak door. I heard the familiar whip of wind from inside, as someone ran through the house at inhuman speed. The door opened and Elezar greeted me.

"Welcome, Bella."

"Thank you," I replied. I walked through the door and into the house. The house was fairly huge, but not like ours back home. The living room was to my right, which was already occupied by Emmett and Jasper, playing the Denali's unlimited source of video games. The sounds of the game echoed through the whole house. I hugged Elezar and walked through the hallway, away from the living room, toward the study, where I knew I would find Carmen and Carlisle. As I suspected, both of them were already in the room, looking at old documents. I gave Carmen a quick hug, and exited quickly, so not to disturb them anymore. I walked up the stairs, to the right of the study, where the rooms were located on the second story. The walls were littered with old paintings from Picasso, and other famous painters. I walked to the normal room, where I usually stayed when our family visited and looked around; Still the same. The walls were the same Beige color and the floor was the polished wood color. The desk, on the far wall, had old documents that I left there, and other pictures. Old pictures and documents were really very interesting, if you had the time to read them. My music collection was on the opposite wall; cabinets filled with CD's and records. The center of the room was taken up by a massive bed. We have to act like humans, in case of a suspected visitor. Of course, we didn't use the beds. They acted like a prop. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. The view from this window was very magical. The trees stayed alive and animals roamed through freely. I sighed in happiness and sadness at the same time. I was happy to have a break from my usual routine back home in forks, yet I was sad not to be near my Edward. I hope he was okay; he always seemed to attract danger; especially those mutts. I growled quietly; think why in the world I left him alone with those mutts. I sat alone quietly, until I heard a knock on my door. I knew this would happen sooner or later. He just would not leave me alone.

"Come in," I muttered. The door opened and shut quickly, before I heard the light tapping of shoes on the polished floor. The bed dipped down next to me, as extra weight was added. I looked over, and made eye contact with the person who won't give up on me, no matter how many times I told him I don't want him. Chris Denali is a vampire, like us, and is almost as old as Carlisle and I. He thinks that I am the only one for him. I have no feelings for him what so ever.

"Chris," I sighed.

"Bella," he said happily. I felt an extra weight on my shoulders, looking up slightly only to see his big hand draped across my shoulders. I jumped up at inhuman speed, and flew over to the opposite side of the room.

"What did I say about touching me?" I growled. Chris smirked and got up from the bed, inching closer into my personal space. Chris is a very handsome guy, with short black spiked hair and glowing bronze eyes, but he is not the one for me.

"Come on Bella, give _us_ a chance," Chris said, raising an eyebrow. I growled viciously and jumped out the window. I landed on the ground beneath in a crouch. I looked up and saw Chris looking at me from out the window.

"You will be mine, Bella," Chris growled as he jumped out the window behind me. I started running through the woods, taking the same route that took me here into Alaska. There was only one place that I wanted to be right now and that is where I was heading. I could hear Chris' footsteps behind me, following me through the green forest. I was faster than him, but he had the ability of a tracker. He could find me anywhere, with just the faintest whiff of my scent. We ran, and ran, never giving up the challenge, until I ran through the forest that had the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I could no longer hear his footsteps behind me, but I knew that he was following me from behind. My phone was going off constant, everybody wanting to know where I was. I continued running, willing myself to go faster, finally reaching the house that had become so familiar to me. I stopped short of the tree near his bedroom window, smelling the air, for any trace of Chris' scent. I hopped up the tree and sat down on the familiar branch. I looked through the window and saw Edward sitting on the end of his bed, holding something in his hands. I sat on the branch, watching him, while he can't see me, until I caught Chris's scent. I looked around the tree and saw the unmistakable form of Chris walking through the yard, keeping his eyes peeled for any sight of me. I stopped breathing, and sat there not moving either. There was only one way that I could get out of this mess, and he was sitting right in front of me. I quietly took my phone out of my pocket and typed a silent message to him. I kept my eyes on Chris, and on Edward. I heard the buzzing sound from inside the house. I took my eyes off of Chris and looked through the window to see Edward getting up and grabbing his phone from on his desk. He opened the message, reading quietly, before his eyes flashed to the window. I got up quietly and walked on the branch, closer to the window. The window opened quietly, and Edward looked out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"Just let me in," I whispered. He backed up from the window and opened it as far as it could go. I jumped off of the branch and through the window, landing on the tips of my toes, making a silent thud against his carpet covered floor. I turned back around and shut and locked his window, before turning around to face Edward. He stared at me with wide eyes, and a questioning stance.

"Hi," I said lightly.

"Hi..." He said warily. I laughed at his confusion quietly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stay away from home for so long. My family is still up in Alaska, and you're the only one who I know here," I said quietly. He nodded his head and relaxed his stance. He fell down on the end of the bed, looking exhausted.

"I'm keeping you from sleeping aren't I?" I asked.

"No, No… I couldn't sleep either," he muttered into the darkness. I was about to say something, but there was a 'clunk' against his window. I turned on my heel, looking out the window, seeing Chris on the ground below, waving at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I growled, what I thought in a low voice, but I must have not of.

"Did you just growl?" Edward laughed. I turned back to him quickly. I couldn't let Edward get hurt and I didn't want to expose our secret. It was one or the other. I knew what Chris was capable of, and I couldn't let Edward or his family get hurt.

"Can you do something for me," I asked.

"Of course, what do you want me to do," he said. He got off from on the bed and walked over to me, grabbing the top of my arms. I swallowed deeply, before putting my hands on top of his. His hands were so warm, and mine were ice cold. His hands immediately retracted form my arms, looking at me confusingly.

"Your hands are so cold," he whispered. I smiled at him lightly, before nodding my head.

"I want you to get into your bed and put your head under your pillow. I want you to forget that I was even here tonight," I said quietly. He looked at me quickly, looking at me indifferently. I nodded my head at him, as I back up from him and opened his window again. I perched on the window sill, looking at him, seeing him still standing where I left him, before falling off the window sill in a crouch. My eyes swiped the landscape, looking for Chris. I stood up and walked out into the middle of the lawn. I didn't have enough time to look from behind as I felt something run into me from behind. I flew forward, making a crater in the ground. I stood up quickly, rubbing the dirt of my jeans, looking for the devil. It came again, from the right this time, smashing into my right. I flew to the side, crashing in to the tree, making a dent in it. I got up quickly and ran at him. He didn't see me coming, so I crashed into his as we flew to the ground. We wrestle on the ground, trying to fight for dominance. He had me in a headlock, ready to snap my neck, but I flipped him from behind, over my head. He flew on to his back as I grabbed his neck and flipped him on his knees. I grabbed his neck, with both my hands, and snapped his neck. He fell out of my grasp, falling on the side of me. I breathed out of my mouth, letting out the breath that I had been holding since the beginning of the fight. I looked at the body of Chris, feeling guilty that I killed him, but happy that he didn't hurt Edward or his family. I looked up toward Edward's window, hoping to see that he followed through on my demand, only to see that he didn't. He was standing at his open window, with an expression of fear and confusion.

_Just perfect_.

**So what did you think? I had to change Tanya to Chris because Bella is the Vampire, but anyways…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

_ What was that?_

That was all that ran through my head, as I watched her, kneeling on the ground, with a corpse in front of her. She stared up at me in fright, yet she didn't run away. I guess there was something different about her. She just dismembered a person. I couldn't get my mouth to snap back up or the confusion and fear etched across my face to disappear. I wanted to go down there and comfort her, but I couldn't. She could easily kill me as well. I watched her closely as she got up from the wet earth and picked up the body of her victim and slung him over her shoulder. She took one more glance at me and then disappeared from my sight like that. I leaned out my window and tried to find her. How did she move that fast? How is she still alive when she made craters in my lawn and tree?

_Because she is different!_

_Obviously!_

I leaned back in my window and slumped down my wall and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to say it, but she was a murder. She killed a person right in front of my eyes. I will probably have to go in for testing and Oh God! I didn't want to believe Jake and the pack, or even the people back at school, but they were all right. She lived a different life than all of us.

_Maybe there is a reason why she killed that man!_

_That can't be true!_

I could literally see the good side of me and the bad side, standing on my shoulder, arguing what is true and not true. I sat against my wall for another couple minutes, having everything sink in from last night. I stumbled to my feet and was about to fall into my bed, for much needed sleep, when my phone started buzzing on my desk. I stared at the phone, not sure even if I wanted to pick it up. I walked slowly over and picked the phone up, staring at the lit up front screen.

_1 new message_

I took a deep breath and opened the front of the phone. I almost dropped my phone, when I saw who it was from. Bella texted me, probably saying that she does not want me to blow her cover. I pushed the center button, and her message popped up, saying something I did not expect at all.

_I'm sorry_

I took a deep breath and tried to find out the hidden message from those two words. I flipped my phone shut and fell back onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light, trying to scare away the nightmares I was surely going to have.

The morning after, my parents woke me up, because I had forgot to set my alarm. As soon as I was able to register everything, last night came back to my like a speeding car. I jumped out of my bed, losing my balance for a second, and racing to my window. I was confused for a second, the lawn was totally perfect; not a piece of grass out of place. I stared at the lawn, dumbstruck, trying to see if last night was a dream. I looked at the tree and saw that it wasn't a dream. Whoever and whatever did this, couldn't fix the tree. Most of the bark was back in place, but I could still see the indentation of Bella's body flying into the tree. I shuddered quietly, thinking of her getting hurt. I dressed quickly and ran downstairs, skipping breakfast, eager to get to school.

_She wasn't there._

_Nor the next._

It was kind of weird, almost as if she disappeared off the face of the earth. I missed her presence, though. School almost seemed to drag along. I walked the halls, not talking to anyone. I wanted to know where Bella is. I got out of school on the third day of no presence or sighting of Bella, and immediately drove my Volvo down to La Push. Jake had told me some ancient legends before, but I couldn't remember them. Something about the Cold Ones. I pulled in front of the rusted down, red house and hopped out of my car. Jacob and Leah were in his garage, making some adjustments to Jakes Rabbit.

"Hey man," Jake said from underneath the car. He pulled himself out from underneath the car and wiped the grease smears off his hands on a scrap towel.

"What's up," He asked. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"I want you to tell me about the legends again." Jacob stiffened and Leah growled low in her chest. What is it with everyone growling?

"What did _she_ do," Jake snarled. Jacob said 'she' like it was a plague.

"Who, Bella?" I asked. They both nodded.

"…Nothing," I answered, after a moment of hesitation. They narrowed their eyes at me.

"Just tell me the legends," I said, getting impatient. Jacob sighed before looking at Leah, who nodded her head. Jacob then started telling me the legends, keeping an eye on me. I only processed the Cold ones hunting on Quileute territory, before I had the brain memory overload. I nodded my head once in a while, but I tried sorting everything that went through my head. I put two and two together, when it finally clicked. Cold hands never ate, didn't seem to be interested in school, and never looked like she aged. I took a deep breath at my conclusion. I stood immediately, getting ready to go find her. Leah stood up quickly, and put her hands on my chest. I was not too comfortable with her hands on me, so I swiped them off of me. She looked hurt for a second, but quickly covered it.

"Edward, you can't go find her, she is dangerous," Leah muttered. I gave her a hard look, before running toward my car. I turned the car on, and gunned the engine. I flew down the streets, using Google maps to find the house I was looking for. When I pulled into her driveway, I was kind of intimidated by the size of the house. Definitely a late 1900's house; though very beautiful. I took a deep breath, before maintaining enough courage to get out of the vehicle and march up the front steps. On my trip up, I kept an eye on my surroundings, ready for something to jump out at me. I raised my fist and knocked on the door in front of me. I heard no steps coming to open the door, but it opened anyways. Behind the door was a petite girl, with black cropped hair and a bronze color eye. I sucked in a deep breath, as I remembered that this was her 'Sister.'

"Hello Edward, we have been expecting you," She said in a creepy voice. "I'm Alice Masen." I nodded my head in greetings warily, and stepped inside the house. I looked around, seeing the house on the insides. The house looked like it had been renovated by an interior designer; many pictures, and furniture placed around in the right spots.

"You have a beautiful house," I muttered. She smiled a wide smile, her white teeth gleaming.

"Thank you Edward," Alice responded. We were silent for a second, me not being sure how to ask where Bella is.

"I know why you came here, Edward. Her room is on the third floor, last room down the hall. Be careful though, I don't think she knows you are her," Alice said. I nodded my head and started toward the staircase on my right. I let my hand trail on the handle, taking my time. When I reached the landing to the second floor, I looked back down, expecting to see Alice following me, but came up empty; I was all alone. I ran up the rest of the stairs, suddenly spooked out by the quietness. When I reached the hallway to the third floor, I looked down the dark hallway, only to see one room, which was cracked open. I walked at a brisk pace down the hallway, only stopping at the entrance to her room. Do I knock? The room sounded empty; no music or footsteps to indicate that anyone was in the room. I pushed the door open, and stood there in the entrance. Like the rest of the house, her room had an old fashion vibe. I place myself inside the room and looked around. Her room was not like any teenage girl; no heartthrob posters, or makeup or magazines everywhere. No, there were scripts from Romeo and Juliet posted on walls, and pictures from explorers and many, many books. The center of the room was taken up by a massive bed. The blanket on the bed was a strange Gold color. The bed looked inviting and warm and very expensive. I walked over to the bed and dragged my fingers across the silk blanket. I made my way over to one of the scripts posted on her wall, and read it. I was so captivated in the reading, that I didn't hear the door close. I turned around quickly, my heart pounding, and my hands shaking in fear. There was no one near the door though. My breaths were coming out in short, panted gusts of air. I ran a hand through my disheveled bronze hair, trying to calm myself down, when I was really spooked out. I was about to turn around and read the script again, when I was suddenly airborne and my body crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. My eyes wide in fear and my hands shaking, as I was pinned to the wall, by enough strength.

"What are you doing here?" Someone whispered in my ear. My eyes focused in on the person that was holding me to the wall, only to find that it was Bella.

"How did you… where… come," I panted out. She shook her head, and let go of me, turning around and walking away. "Wait," I choked out. I ran over to her and grabbed her right hand, her icy temperature making me hesitate. She quickly extracted her hand from my grasp and made some distance between us.

"What?" she asked rather irritated. She put one hand on her hip and slouched her stance, making her look like she was annoyed and irritated with my presence.

"I know what you are," I said shakily after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. That remark made her straighten her stance, and immediately become tense.

"You should…" She started to say, but I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say next.

"No, do not ask me to leave, because right now, that is impossible." I stood in silence with her for a second, thinking of my theories. "You don't eat at school, you don't look like you have aged one bit, you hand is cold…" I started mumbling my thoughts.

"What? What do you think I am?" she whispered, her eyes trained on me. I swallowed deeply, not sure if I was ready to state my theory. "Say it. Say it out loud," she continued.

"Vampire…" I whispered. I looked up to her face, afraid for a second, only to see a small smile on her face.

"In all my 200 years, no one has ever questioned how I live, or what I am. Then you come strolling through, and you seem so interested, that you try to find out. It is just that…I can't stay away from you; your blood is calling me," she whispered. My breath caught in my throat, afraid that she might drink my blood. I heard a quiet chuckle and a snort from her. I looked up to see that she was relaxed and looking at me. "Don't be afraid. My family is not like that, we don't hunt for… pleasure," she whispered. I nodded my head in understanding, I felt like wiping the invisible sweat off my forehead in relief.

"I'm not afraid," I whispered. She inhaled a deep breath, before answering.

"You should be," she muttered. I took a step forward, grabbed her hand in mine, and looked her in her deep bronze, Carmel eyes.

"I'm not," I whispered. She looked at our entwined hands, and back up to mine. A small smile poked up on her lips.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you," she whispered. A small smile lifted onto my lips at her comment.

"Two hundred years?" I laughed. I heard her chuckle for a second, the mood instantly lifting up.

"You know, that if I could slap you, I would," she chuckled. I laughed loudly, knowing that I was like a piece of glass to her. When I stopped laughing, I gazed into her eyes, getting lost in her depths. I lifted my hand and pushed a stay piece of hair out of her eyes, and behind her ears. My hand stayed on her face, curving around her cheek bone.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" I whispered. Her breathing stuttered for a second, before she stopped breathing all together. She looked up into my green eyes, before nodding slowly. A small smile graced my face, before I leaned down slowly. My eyes closed a fraction before my soft lips met her granite ones. When our lips touched, it was like fireworks in my mouth; sparks erupting in my body, making me want more and more. It was like I needed her to breath. My lips opened slightly and started moving with hers with a more raw passion. But, just like that, she was gone. It took me a second to realize that my arms were not around her anymore, or that my lips were not touching hers. I looked around the room, only to see that she was on the opposite side of the room. I took a deep breath, willing my heart to stop beating so hard.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. I really wasn't sorry, though. That kiss was absolutely amazing. I wanted more. She shook her head and came over to me. I saw her take a deep breath, before walking immediately into my still open arms. She laid her head on my chest, and wound her arms around my back. My arms instantly constricted around her, holding her cold body against mine.

"No Edward, I'm sorry," She muttered into my chest. I laid my head on top of hers, in understanding.

"We'll take baby steps, Bella," I whispered into her freesia smelling hair. I felt her nod into my chest, as we stood in the middle of her room, hugging each other like our lives depended on it.

_I might have a Girlfriend!_

_Yeah, a Vampire Girlfriend._

_I got some getting used to, coming up._

**Okay so there is that Chapter! Like it? Leave me comments of what you want next!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

BPOV:

"I know what is going through your mind." Edward looked at me in confusion, before tightening his arms around me. We had been lying on my huge bed for over an hour now, just holding each other. Despite my complaints that I was too cold, he still held me close to his chest. His aroma, sickening sweet, filled my nostrils. His jugular was so close to my razor, sharp teeth; ready to lock in to what is mine. Instead, I just buried my head into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. I felt the bed shake, as Edward chuckled.

"Did you just smell me?" He chuckled. I buried my face more into his neck, in order to answer him. "What did you mean before?" he asked. I sighed before pulling back, out from his neck, and looked him in the eyes.

"I wish you didn't have had to see me behead that guy," I sighed, folding myself tighter into his grasp. His breath caught in his throat, as he fidgeted a little into a more comfortable position.

"Who was he?" he whispered. I knew this was going to be the first thing that he asked. I really didn't want to answer this question.

"Chris Denali. He is part of our expanded family in Alaska. He thinks that I am the only one for him and he won't stop until I am his," I whispered back, tightening my arms around his back.

"Is he a vampire?" he asked. I started laughing at his question.

"No he is a witch," I chuckled. I heard Edward snort out a response, but I pulled back and looked up at him. He avoided my glance, in embarrassment, and looked toward my radio. I grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at me. I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his pouting lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back, not sure if I could control myself. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "Don't be embarrassed, Edward. I was just messing with you. Of course he is a Vampire. Pretty much all of our extended family are vampires," I mumbled. He hummed in response.

"So you decided to behead him, instead of talking it out?" Edward asked.

"If that was a possibility, I would choose that every single time. I was just afraid that he would hurt your family or you," I exclaimed.

"How many people have you… beheaded," he hesitated. That was a sore topic for me. I was like Carlisle. I haven't killed many people. I don't find the use of doing that. I believe I have only killed five of them, primarily for protection for my family and myself. I must have hesitated too long, because Edward pulled his forehead off of mine and pulled me into his chest. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head into his chest, glad I didn't have to answer his question.

We stayed in silence for a second, still holding each other, but were interrupted by a timid knock on my door. I buried my head into his chest, before leaning my head up and looking at him. He had an expression of fright and confusion etched across his face.

"Looks like we're not alone anymore," I said. I got up from out from his grasp and leaned over him. He tilted his head up, and met my lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you for understanding," I smiled at him, after we pulled back from each other. I walked over to the door and opened it, welcoming my siblings inside. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked through the door. I could tell that they were all holding their breaths, not used to being so close to a human. Jasper shuffled behind Emmett and Alice, not trusting his blood control. I looked him in the eyes, warning him. I walked back over to Edward, and surprised myself and Edward, by walking over and immediately sitting in his lap. I being ecstatic that I could contain the bloodlust situated myself in his lap. I could feel Edward smiling behind me, his lips against the back of my neck, giving me a small kiss. His arms wound around my waist, holding me close to him. I shuffled to the side, so I was somewhat sitting on the side of Edwards lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked back at my family, seeing as they were surprised that I could stand being so close to him, smiling at them.

"You guys all know Edward, right?" I spoke to them. They nodded their heads and waved at him. I then realized that the door suddenly opened and shut quickly, in Jaspers departure. I sighed before tightening my grasp on Edward.

"Sorry, Japer is not as accommodated to our style of nature yet," I told Edward. He nodded his head in understanding.

The rest of my family left a little while later, after talking to Edward. Alice seemed that she liked Edward, being all exciting that he was already part of our family and stuff; Emmett also like Edward, seeing as though he would be a great video game partner. At about 6:30, Edward and I left my room and headed down to the garage. I had to take him home, before his parents started wondering where he was. We raced down the streets, talking quietly with each other. Conversation seemed to flow well between us; no awkward moments. When we reached his house, he turned the engine off and sat back in his seat, looking over at me in the passenger's seat.

"When will I see you again?" He asked. I smiled in the dark, hoping that he couldn't see my facial expressions.

"You'll see me sooner than you think," I answered, chuckling darkly. He gave me a confused glance, but just went along with it. He leaned over and waited for a second, near my lips, waiting for my approval. I leaned my head over and we met in the middle for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the ones that we had before, drawling it out more. After a couple more seconds of languid kisses, I pulled back and pecked him again in one more kiss.

"Thank you for everything, Edward," I said. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He got out of the car and I followed him out. He hesitated near the front of the car, looking like he was judging something in his mind. I walked over and hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and laid his head on top of mine. His 6" 4' over powering my 5" 7'. I extracted myself from his embrace, letting him go.

"You better go, before your parents start questioning where you are," I whispered. He smiled and leaned in for one more kiss.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered back. I laughed as I pushed him lightly away, toward his house. I was about to turn around and stat heading back, when I heard his whispering voice.

"Do you need my car?" he asked. I laughed quietly, knowing that his car had noting against my vampire speed. I shook my head and waved him off. He smiled and waved in departure to me, and started heading toward his house. I waited until he was safely in his house, door shut and locked, until I made my way into the neighboring woods. I would wait here, until it was time for me to jump into his tree to watch him.

It was about 11:00, when he finally headed to his room for sleep. He had spent the night having 'family night' with his parents. I laughed when I heard him grumbling that he was too big for this. I ran out of my safety zone and hopped into the tree next to his window. Emmett had done a good job in repairing the lawn and tree, after mine and Chris's encounter. Although you could still see the indentations of my body in the tree, I had to give an applaud to Emmett. I hid in the far corner of the branch that was directly in front of his window, so that he couldn't see me yet. I watched him grabbed his sleep pants and a worn out white T-shirt and head out of his room into the bathroom to freshen up. I climbed through the window that he had left open, and sat on the window sill. I waited for almost five minutes, until I heard the bathroom door open, and the familiar sound of feet thumping against the hard wood floors. I heard him call out to his parents, saying that he was going to bed, before opening his door. He was trying to put his white shirt on when he walked into the room, thinking no one was in his room. He jumped in surprise, when he saw me sitting on his window sill. He had one hand through the arm hole and half of his head through the shirt. I laughed quietly and raced over to help him. We got his shirt on in one peace, without any harm done.

"God, you scared me," He breathed out, after we got his shirt on. I laughed again, and put myself in his warm embrace. His arms circled around me and held me to him tightly.

"Hello to you too!" I exclaimed. He laughed, along with me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he pulled back to look into my eyes. That part I didn't think about. What if he didn't want me here?

"Do you want me to leave?" I said with a voice of sadness. I started to pull out of his embrace, and walk to the window, when his arm came to grasp mine.

"Did I say that I wanted you to leave? The answer is no! I just wanted to know why you were here, at… 11:00 at night," He laughed. I settled back into his embrace, convinced that I wasn't getting booted out.

"Thought you asked when you would see me again," I murmured.

"Yeah, but I thought you might mean tomorrow, but not five hours after I left," he exclaimed. I laughed with him at his joke. We settled into each other's embrace and held each other, until I heard the rustle of feet against the earth below. My ears perked up, and I heard the deep breathing of a human. I pulled out of his embrace and started to walk over to him window. Edward gave me a confused glance, but I put my finger up to my lips, saying for him to be quiet. I looked out the window and saw, hiding behind the tree, the female mutt. I growled lowly in my chest.

"Stupid mutt," I whispered to myself. Edward must have heard my ranting, because he came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"What did you say?" he asked lightly, peppering the side of my neck with his butterfly kisses. I found it really hard to concentrate on my motive, when he was doing that.

"The mu… your female friend is here. Leah, is it?" I muttered in distaste. I was glad that I was able to catch myself, because I wasn't sure if Edward knew he was hanging out with Werewolves.

"Yeah, that's her," He whispered into my neck, giving me more kisses. He unwound his hands from my waist, and I instantly missed his presence behind me, as he walked further over to the window and opened it a little more. He walked back to me and grabbed me in a big hug. I heard the sound of feet scampering up the tree, knowing that Leah was going to jump into his room. I pulled back from his hug and sat down on his bed, facing the window. Edward followed my moves and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. Leah jumped through the window and looked around. When her eyes met mine, she instantly growled and stiffened. I gave her a sly smirk, saying that he's mine.

"Leah what are you doing here?" Edward questioned. Leah didn't take her eyes off mine, while answering Edwards's question.

"I was coming to see you," she smirked. My smirk disappeared into a deep frown. I don't share.

"Well I'm fine, I have Bella her with me," Edward said in a sort of nasty tone.

"Yeah, well, why are you here anyways?" she questioned me. Her eyes sparkled in disgust as she took in Edward and I's position; legs touching, hands entwined with each other's.

"Can't I come see my _boyfriend_?" I questioned, smirking in Leah's direction. I felt Edward squeeze my hand in acceptance. I looked over to him, to see that he had a large smile plastered on his face. I smiled back at him, before making my eyes leave his to look at Leah.

"Your Boyfriend?" she murmured in hate. I nodded my head at her, answering her question. I turned in my seat, facing Edward, grabbed his face softly and crushed my cold lips against his. He inhaled in surprise for a second, before is arms wrapped around my body. I opened my lips slightly and moved my lips softly, but yet with a passion against his. He tightened his hold on my hips and brought me so that I was sitting in his lap, lips still connected. We kissed for a couple more seconds, before I heard the unmistaken growl come from Leah. I broke the kiss, leaving Edward panting for a second for air, and looked at Leah. Her whole frame was shaking in anger, ready to explode. I stood up quickly, positioning myself in front of Edward. Leah had no control over her shifting, and I knew I pushed her too far. She looked for a quick escape route, only coming up with the window escape. I deepened my stance, crouching and hissing slightly, warning her. She jumped out the window as I heard her shift and run towards the forest, leading to La Push. I jumped out the window, facing the woods, making sure she doesn't turn around and make a surprise attack. I heard Edward leaning against the window, watching me. I scaled the tree easily, and jumped back into the window. I was met with a scared looking Edward; eyes wide, breaths coming out in short gasps.

"What was that?" he exclaimed.

"That's not my part to say, but I think you need to talk to your friends down in La push," I answered. He nodded his head, before woodenly staggering over to me, and wrapping his arms around me. I held him as he buried his head into my neck, taking deep, calming breaths. I dragged him over to his bed, pulled the comforter back and helped him into the bed. His head snuggled into the pillow as he was about to succumb into sleep. I leaned over his almost sleeping body and lightly kissing his forehead. I was about to leave his room, when his arm snatched out and latched onto mine.

"Stay with me?" he whispered sleepily. I smiled and sat down next to him, above the blankets. He grabbed his pillow and laid it on my lap, following it with his head. I rubbed my fingers through his hair, in a soothing manner, until I heard the deep breaths of him sleeping.

"Always," I murmured.

_I'm in love._

**Okay so there is the next chapter! What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ch.9_

_EPOV_

I don't know if I was dreaming, or not. I must have been dreaming, because something really weird happened last night. My friend, Leah, looked like she transformed into some creature. That couldn't have been possible. Though, my girlfriend is a vampire.

_My girlfriend._

I still I couldn't get over the fact that Bella is my girlfriend. I haven't ever had a girlfriend before, always worried about my school work rather than my social life. Even though Bella is a vampire, I will treat her like the gentleman I was raised to be. My eyes started to twitch as I felt sun leak through the blinds to shine rays of sunlight into the morning. I groaned and buried my head deeper into my pillow, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. I felt something cold slide into my unruly bronze hair and scrap my scalp softly. I could easily fall back asleep with this soothing movement. I lifted my head and looked into the bronze eyes that made me feel excited.

"Morning," Bella said quietly.

"Morning," I replied, my voice a husky whisper. She smiled at my sleep state and continued to massage my scalp. I laid my head back down on my pillow, and my hand curled around her thigh. I felt her stiffen for a second, not used to the close proximity, but calmed her bodies reaction at once. I must have fallen asleep again, because I felt a warmer hand rub on my shoulder, bringing me back to conscience. I looked up and was met with the deep brown eyes of my mother. I instantly looked to the other side of my bed, not sure if Bella was able to escape, when I came up with a neatly folded side of my bed, which she had been sitting on before.

"Good morning, Edward. Rise and shine," my mother said, as she walked over and opened my blinds wide. The sun filtered in, momentarily shocking me.

"Mom," I groaned, as I shielded my eyes from the sun. She closed the blinds little ways, and walked out the door, closing it in her departure. I lay in bed for a second, on my back, just looking up at the ceiling. I saw a movement on my right, while I was lying in my bed. I looked over and saw Bella getting up from the floor. She smiled at me and sat down on my bed, putting a hand on my arm.

"Get up lazy pants, you have to go down to La Push today," she said. I shook my head and rolled over and fitted my body into the side of hers. She sighed, before relaxing, and fitting her body into the shape of mine. We lay in my bed, spooning each other in silence, until my alarm went off on my phone. I must have jumped in surprise since I was about ready to fall asleep, because I landed on top of Bella. My body in line with hers. I smiled lazily at her, while her body tensed for a second, before her arms wrapped around my mid-section. I leaned down and kissed her softly, our lips moving in synchronization. We kissed for a couple more seconds, soft and fluttery butterfly kisses, until I got daring. I rolled on to my back, and brought her to lie on top of me, our lips still connected. Her thighs slid down over mine, as she straddled my hips. She pulled back from the kiss, gasping for a second, her hands on my chest, as she stared at me with black, hungry looking eyes. As soon as she was there, she was gone. She flew off of me and landed with a silent thud against the opposite side of my room. I sat up and looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I need to hunt," she mumbled sheepishly. I swallowed and nodded at her, hoping that I didn't take it too far.

"It was my fault, I pushed you too far," I said back. She smiled at me and walked over and leaned down, giving me a shearing kiss. I lifted my head up, hoping to make the kiss last, but was too late as she backed up and sat down next to me.

"Why don't you go freshen up and I'll drive you to see your friends," she negotiated. I nodded my head, giving her one last kiss, and standing up. I stretched my arms up, above my head, as I walked out the door and down the hallway towards the bathroom.

After about thirty minutes of getting dressed, picking up, and eating a late breakfast, I made my way outside and watching as Bella pulled her Ferrari up into my driveway. I hopped into the passenger side door, and leaned back in the seat. The car looked rather expensive.

"It was," Bella said. I must have voiced my inner monologue. I leaned over the consul and kissed her softly.

"How did you afford this?" I asked, letting my hand smooth across the leather seats. Bella laughed, like what I had just said had an inner joke.

"Edward, I am from the early 1700's. I have money from back then, and money from now," She laughed. I looked at her in dumbstruck. She was from the 1700's! I must have had a confusing face plastered on me, because Bella started laughing hard. We had been driving for about twenty minutes, until we took a long winding road.

"You should call your friend, and tell them to meet us at the boundary line," Bella said, keeping her eyes on the road. I looked at her in confusion, but pulled out my phone and called Jake.

(**Jake**/ _Edward_)

"**Sup.**"

"_Are you at the boundary line?_"

"**Yeah, we waitin' for you, where are you**?"

"_Almost there, see you in a couple seconds_."

"**Okay, Bye**."

Bella pulled into a curb and sat back in her seat, hands in her lap, and looked like she was not breathing. We got out of the car, and I looked over to see Leah and Jacob get out of Jake's Rabbit. Bella stopped at the hood of her car and leaned back.

"Are you going to come?" I asked, as I stood in front of her. I laid my hands on the top of her thighs, leaning down so I could be closer to her. She took a deep breath, before shaking her head, in rejection. I sighed, a little disappointed that I wouldn't have her moral support.

"I can't. I have to go hunt, and … legally I'm not allowed to," she whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gave her a confused look. She shook her head and smiled. "You'll understand when you are done talking with… _them_."

"Will you be here to take me home, or will I have to catch a rider back with Jake?" I asked. Her eyes tightened a little at my question.

"I'll be here if you want me to be," she answered, giving me a small smile.

"I always want you," I answered immediately. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. This kiss held and edgy feeling, like she didn't want to give me up. I hands ran up her thighs, as I gripped her hips and pulled her to a standing position. She cooperated, standing up, and running her hands into my bronze hair. Our lips moved in a loving motion, as I held her tight to my body, never giving her up. After a couple more light kisses, she pulled back and leaned her head on my chest. I laid my head on the top of her head, as I tightened my grip on her hips. She pulled back after a couple minutes, and leaned up to kiss me again. She smiled at me as she pushed me away, and towards Jacob and Leah. I smiled at her and waved, as I crossed the 'invisible line' towards Jake. I walked over to him and we bumped fists, and smiled at each other. Then, I was suddenly pulled into a warm hug. I felt that someone laid their head on my chest, where Bella's head had been, not even a minute ago. I looked down to see Leah, all curled up on my chest. I was about to push her away, when I heard the squealing of tires. I looked back, only to see the Ferrari do a u-turn and speed back down the way it had came. I sighed, thinking that Leah's Embrace was caught be Bella. I guess I had some explaining to do. I pushed Leah away, somewhat happy and sad of the disappointed look in her face. Jake ushered us into the car; him in the driver's side, and I jumped in the back, thinking that Leah would take the passenger's side. What surprised me was that she hopped in the back with me. She moved closer to me, so our legs were pretty much touching. I tried to move away, to put a little space in between us, but was only met with the door. I was trapped. I sat in tension the whole ten minute ride to the rusted old house, which belonged to Jake. When we pulled in to the stoned driveway, I was the first one to bolt from the car, finally getting the space I needed. Jake and Leah followed soon after, Leah keeping her rant up and walking close to me; our fingertips meeting many times, as we moved to the garage. Jake opened the garage door, and we were met with the determined glance of the pack. Jake and Leah walked over and sat down with the pack, as I took a seat from across them. Sam, the eldest of the pack, spoke up first.

"Hello, Edward." I nodded my head in greetings, my feet bouncing up and down on the ground below, in anxiousness. "I guess you know why you're here, right?" Sam continued. I nodded my head in agreeing with his statement. "You have to promise that, when you find out what we have been hiding from you, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise," I said warily, not exactly sure what to expect. Sam and Jacob looked at each other, looking like they were having some sort of a silent conversation, before both of them nodded their heads. Jacob walked to the front of the garage door and stated to take his shirt off. "Whoa, Jake," I laughed as I brought my hand up to cover my eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny," Jacob snorted. I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder, as I looked up into the blue eyes that belonged to Paul. He gave me a small smile, before turning his attention toward the entrance of the garage. In the opening of the garage was a huge creature, not just any creature, but a wolf. A huge russet fur wolf, with black beady eyes, stared at me. The thing took a step toward me, which triggered my flight system. I jumped out of my plastic chair I had been sitting in, and ran behind Paul, having him be my bodyguard. The wolf shook its head, before shifting into a human. Jacob stood there, naked, until Sam gave him some shorts. He pulled on the shorts quickly, before trying to talk to me.

"Please, just take me to Bella," I whispered. Jacob and Sam shared a look, before Jacob led the way out to his Rabbit. I looked back once, only to see Leah following us, with a disgusted look on her face. I climbed into the back of the car, thankful that Leah chose to sit in the front. I pulled my phone out, seeing that I had been at Jacobs for no longer than a half an hour. I felt bad that I was going to interrupt Bella's hunt, but I needed a ride home. I went through my contacts, finding Bella's name and sending a message to her.

**Can u come pick me up?**

I probably waited no longer than a minute, until my phone chimed with a new message.

**I'm on my way. Did they do something to u?**

I sent a quick answer of 'no' to her as we pulled into the corner where we met before. I quickly got out of the car, starting to walk around the car, when I heard the familiar squeal of tires. I looked up to see The Ferrari come to a skidding halt, as I saw a flash of blur, and Bella appear what must have been the invisible line. I ran over to her, and immediately welcomed myself into her cold embrace. She tightened her embrace on me, as I buried my head in the crook of her neck. I felt a tear run down my cheek, falling into the crook of Bella's neck. This was the first time that I had cry in probably seven years. The last time that I remember crying, was when I shut the car door on my finger when I was ten years old. The next thing I knew, I was whipped from Bella's embrace and pushed lightly against the hood of her Ferrari. I looked ahead, and saw Bella crouched on the end of her side of the line. I heard a feral growl fall off her lips, as she crouched.

"What did you do to him?" she growled. Jacob pushed off the door he was leaning on and came up facing Bella on his side of the line.

"We did absolutely nothing to him!" Jacob snarled back, his stance changing into a slightly crouched stance. Just what I need, two supernatural enemies about to face off.

"Then why is he shaking? Why is he crying?" Bella hissed.

"Maybe you did something to him before," Leah piped in, coming to stand next to Jacob. I noticed that her whole body had started to shake. Not knowing what this meant, I went up and wrapped my arms around Bella's still crouched form. Bella straightened her stance and stood up in my arms, still glaring at Leah.

"I did absolutely nothing to him. I haven't seen him in an hour! He has been in the trap of your hands. You should have gone with the discovery a whole different way!" Bella shouted. A growl erupted from both Jacob, and Leah, as both of their bodies shook. Bella turned around quickly and faced me.

"I want you to go and sit in my car, and stay there. This is not safe for you. Please, follow my rules this time," Bella said quickly, as she leaned up and kissed me quickly, and pushing me softly in the direction of the Ferrari. I ran over to the Ferrari and hopped in to the passenger's seat. I expected Bella to follow me, but when I didn't hear the other door open; I looked out the windshield, and saw Bella crouched in front of two gigantic wolves. My breath caught at the sight in front of me. I watched as Bella took off in a blur into the forest on the right, as the two wolves followed right on her heels. I was about to get out of the car and try to help Bella, when something started chiming in the car. I looked around for the source of the sound, and came up with Bella's phone. The incoming call read Alice. To scared for my loves safety, I answered the phone. Before I could even say a greeting, Alice started spurting directions out.

(**Edward**/_Alice_)

"_Edward, don't you be stupid! I saw what you were going to do! Just stay in the car_."

"**You saw?**"

"_Don't worry about that now. You still have a lot to understand_."

"**Alice, those wolves just took after her! What can I do to help**?"

"_Stay in the car! We will be right there_."

Alice hung up, after giving me those instructions. I waited in the car, anxious, to do something, until I heard a knock on the window. I looked up and saw Alice outside. I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Which way did they go?" Alice exclaimed. I pointed off east, in the woods. She pointed her finger toward the direction I just said, and I saw three figures blur past us and toward that direction.

"Alice!" I wined. "What can I do?" She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a couple seconds of silence, she looked up and stared me in the eyes.

"I want you to take Bella's Ferrari, and drive it back to our house. Esme and Carlisle are waiting for you," she said. Those were the last words she spoke to me, as she took off in the direction of her siblings. I sighed, not wanting to follow her directions, but I didn't want to pick a fight with a vampire. I jumped in the car and revved the engine. I followed the familiar route to Bella's house. When I parked the car in the garage, I was met with a tall, blonde man. He had pale skin, like Bella, and had a friendly smile on his face.

"Edward, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," He said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme," he introduced the woman, which I had not even known she was here. I smiled weakly at them, my nerves disappearing at their friendly attitude. They ushered me into the house, and made me a sándwhich, even though I refused. When I was done eating, still no news from Bella or Alice, I started pacing in the kitchen. I couldn't let anything happen to Bella, when it was my own fault. I was brought out of my thoughts, when Esme enter the kitchen, masking her worry well.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Bella is almost as old as Carlisle. She knows what she is doing. Why don't you go up to her room and relax, and if any information is released, you will be the first one to know," Esme said sweetly. I smiled at her, and mad the three flight walk. I walked into Bella's room, seeing as the room was like the same as I had seen it before. The only change was a picture of us, on her bedside table. I sat down on the side of her big bed, and picked up the picture. The picture had been of us; we had been just lying around the house, just a couple days ago. Her head had been nestled on my chest, with a huge, dazzling smile on her face. My arm was wrapped around her midsection, with a duplicate smile on my face. I set the picture down and lay back down on the bed. My head hit her pillow, and all of my troubles from today took surface. I must have fallen asleep, because I could no longer focus on everything.

It must have been at least two hours or so, that I had been asleep. I woke up, disoriented; my eyes blurry, and not sure where I was. The room was pitching black, and somehow I had found my way under the covers. I sat up and threw the covers back, finally realizing that I was in Bella's room. I looked around quickly, hoping that I would find Bella, only coming up empty handed. I put my head in my hands, letting my misery come forth. Something had happen to her, and it had been my entire fault. My traitor tears leaked down my cheeks, making it twice in a week that I had cried. I felt something cold touch my shoulder, as I flew around, looking into the blackish, gold eyes of Bella. I gasped in shock, as Bella smiled weakly.

"Bella," I sighed, throwing myself in her embrace. She held me tight against her chest, as she towed us backwards. She nestled me back into the bed, and threw the covers back around me, and settling herself on top of the covers. I quickly winded my arms around her mid-section, my head resting on her stomach. She ran a soothing hand through my hair, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm alright Edward, I'm fine. I'm not leaving you, ever. I'm so sorry, that should have not happened. Go to sleep, and I'll be here in the morning," She whispered in my ear. I nodded my head into her stomach, and closed my heavy eyelids. Just before I was about to fall asleep, I heard her utter the three words I had been dying to hear.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, kissing my head again. I wanted to say it back, but sleep overtook me.

**Okay, so there is that chapter! Like it? It was definitely the longest one yet! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ch. 10_

BPOV

I took off running toward the right, leering the mutts away from Edward. I couldn't have him get hurt, because I made a stupid move; provoking the wolves to shift. I ran at my highest speed that I could muster; dodging trees left and right, jumping over river beds, and laughing on the inside, as I could hear the two wolves splash into the water behind. As I neared the clearing, that my family would play baseball in, I could sense more than two wolves following me. With a quick glance behind me, I could see that I was no longer alone. Six gigantic wolves were on my heels, and I could hear others running further in different directions. When did the pack get so big? Still running, I fumbled in my pocket, looking for my phone, but came up empty. I cursed as I sped up, running faster than I have in a while.

With one last jump over another fallen tree, I came to a skidding halt in the clearing. I backed up a ways to let the mutts in, letting my stance look like I was not scared. I waited a couple seconds, tapping my foot in impatient, as the six mutts walked through the far tree line border.

"What took you so long?" I laughed. The mutt in the lead, with a greyish-black coat snarled in my direction. The russet fur wolf stepped back and ran back into the woods. I looked around, seeing as though I would not get out without a fight. The wolves had planned their locations; all spaced out around the perimeter of the clearing. I looked back toward the front of the pack, and saw Jacob Black staring at me in disgust. I shifted my stance, leaning on my right leg, sticking my hip out, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Glad you could join, Jacob," I said. He narrowed his eyes, and took a couple steps forward, followed by a couple of his fellow pack members. "What?" I questioned, as Jacob looked at me in wonder.

"Why did your family even come back?" he spat. I clenched my jaw, my teeth grinding against one another. My family moved back to Washington three years ago, from Alaska. We really did not have a reason for our disappearance, but we did have a reason for returning.

"Alice saw that I might find my soul mate." I smiled as the wolf in the back growled loudly, and wandered back into the woods, shifting back into a human. I realized that it was Leah, because she would be the only one jealous. She stomped out of the woods, stepping up in the front next to Jacob, who had drifted closer during our encounter.

"You stay away from him! He deserves so much more than you," Leah countered. I snorted at her antics of trying to void me off.

"The problem there is that I can't. Edward and I belong together, and if you were meant to be with him, then why have you not imprinted yet?" I questioned darkly. I smiled at the tightening of her eyes, at the word 'imprinting.' "Yeah, I know all about imprinting. Isn't it like love at first sight almost?" I questioned.

"You do not know anything about us," Jacob shouted. I smiled tightly.

"Well I do know that, Leah, here, made the choice of having pour Edward find out the hard way about your huge secret," I muttered, looking straight at Leah. I hated how she decided that she could waltz in, and shift almost right in front of Edward. What would have happened if she had shifted in his room, and he was directly in her line of danger? I felt a shudder run through my body, trying to void off all those horrible thoughts. Leah looked down at the ground in shame, hopefully regretting her choice a couple nights ago.

"I regret almost shifting in front of Edward, but I do not regret having him know what we are. Now we do not need to hide anymore secrets! We could live, and marry together in peace," she laughed darkly.

"He will never choose you," I snarled. A feral growl erupted from our chests, both of the sounds vibrating through the clearing, as I took a step towards her. She crouched down, growling low in her chest. Jacob moved to be in between us, warding off any fights for today.

"We do not need any fights tonight, Leah," Jacob spoke with authority. He spoke to her like he was the Alpha of the pack, when he really wasn't. Leah immediately backed off her crouch, taking a step back, but still looking at me with hatred.

_Bella, we are on our way._

I looked towards the direction of where I heard the voice. The comment came from Alice, and the rest of the family. I could hear the light footfalls of my siblings as they raced through the trees, and into the clearing. They took their spot next to me, watching the mutts with awareness.

"Jacob, what happened?" Jasper spoke up, after a staring battle between the two super naturals.

"Misunderstanding on all our parts," Jacob spoke. Jasper looked at me for agreement, and I nodded my head shortly. I really just wanted to leave, and get back to my Edward. I hope he is okay, and safe. Jasper and Jacob spoke quietly among themselves, ending the dispute. I heard Jacob mutter that we need to respect the rules and our boundaries, before all the wolves lopped off back into the trees. I visibly relaxed, when we were no longer surrounded. Alice came over to me and draped an arm around my shoulders. My eyes closed, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Is Edward okay?" I asked immediately. I heard Emmett chuckle, followed by a defined slap on the head from Rosalie.

"Yeah, I sent him back to Carlisle and Esme," Alice said. I nodded my head, taking off towards the house, soon after I got the news. I stopped on my way, and bagged a couple elk, turning my eyes not into its hazy gold color, but to a more blackish- gold color. When I reached the house, I flew through the doors, and was met with a concerned faced of Carlisle and Esme.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle spoke with concern, yet with some authority. I nodded my head, reassuring them. My senses were filled with the sweet perfume, which belonged to Edward. I looked at Esme and she had a smile, knowing what I wanted. I smiled in thanks, and took the stairs two at a time, racing to see my Love again. When I got to my room, where his scent was the strongest, I walked in, not making any noise. He was lying in my bed, his limbs all sprawled out across my bed, and a soft snore emitting from his mouth. I laughed softly, going over to sit down next to him. I pulled the blankets up higher, tucking them under his chin. It was almost like he knew I was there, he rolled over and cuddled into my side, my name falling off his lips a couple times. I ran my hand through his wild bronze hair, hoping he was dreaming well. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his forehead, lingering for a while. I really didn't want him to wake up because of me. I made my way to my couch on the far side of my room, and waited. I watched him sleep, and I listened as he talked mumbled things. I could not take the smile off my face, because he kept moaning and mumbling my name.

It was about eight a.m. and the sun was just starting to peak off the horizon. I sighed again, and stood up silently. My legs mechanically walked me over to where Edward slept peacefully. I leaned down and kissed his forehead once more. I walked out of my room and downstairs. Since he was a human, he would need breakfast. I joined Esme downstairs, and together we made a splendid breakfast; pancakes, eggs, toast, juice, all what a human would digest in no time. We were waiting on the pancakes to finish, when I heard the sound of Edwards heart restart. I looked at Esme, sorry that I had to leave her to finish my boyfriend breakfast. She smiled and shooed me off. I ran up the stairs and smiled as I walked through the bed. Edward was facing away from me, and he was stretching. I stood by the door, just watching. Who knew that humans could be so interesting? I watched as he groped the sheets, where I should have been. He sighed loudly, and flopped back down on the bed. He threaded his hand through his hair and scrubbed his face with the heel of his hand. I quickly made my way over to him, and took his hand in mine. He gasped and looked at me. I smiled at him, as he stared in disbelief. A small smile graced his face, as he scrambled up and pulled me into a deep hug. His aroma made me want more. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

_I love him_

I love this boy. I have loved him since I met him. When a vampire loves someone, it is eternal. With me unwilling to destroy Edwards's life of changing him into a vampire, I would be willing to stay with him until he joined god, and I would soon follow; though I do not think that idea would go smoothly with him. He tightened his arms around me again, and then released me, still holding me close. He stared me in the eyes, until his lips crushed onto mine. He kissed me with an abandon; his lips showing me that he never wanted me to leave him. Like that would happen. After a couple seconds, he pulled back.

"I thought I lost you."

"I will never leave you." I place my hand against his cheek and brought my lips against his again. It was almost like our first kiss all over again; soft, sweet, and caring. He smiled around my lips, giving me one last kiss, and then pulling back. He dragged me into the warmth of his embrace, as I snuggled into the shape of his side. We lay in my bed for a while, just holding each other, until I heard his stomach grumble. I chuckled against his chest, as I lifted up off him. He had his eyes diverted elsewhere, and a soft, glowing pink color graced his face.

"Hungry?" I questioned. Edward was about to answer, when his stomach beat him to it. It growled again, a little louder this time. "Come on," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of bed. We made our way downstairs, and headed into the kitchen, where I could smell the revolting scent of eggs and pancakes. I wrinkled my nose, when Edward moaned at the smell.

"It smells so good," Edward said, as he entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. I went over and grabbed the plate full of different foods, and placed it in front of Edward. He looked at it for a second, before digging in. He finished the whole plate within fifteen minutes. When he was done, he leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

"That was so good," he moaned. I laughed as he continued to rub his stomach.

"Esme made the most of it and I helped a little," I answered. Just at the mention of my family, they all piled into the kitchen and took seats next to us. Edward shifted a little, making himself a little more appropriate looking, and slung an arm across the top of my stool seat. His fingers ran up and down my arm, leaving an electricity path on his way. I looked over at him, and his eyes were staring into mine, with love and devotion in them. He broke eye contact as he looked over at Esme.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast, it was absolutely delicious," Edward said warmly. Esme smiled widely, before answering.

"Thank you dear, but I didn't do everything, Bella made a lot too." Esme looked over at me and smiled.

"I know, and it was delicious," Edward said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. Esme and Alice giggled, as Emmett and Jasper made gagging noises. I laughed, and smiled at my family. The air grew silent, until Edward shifted in his seat, and looked at me. "What happened last night," he whispered. I knew this was going to come up. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded at me. I shifted in my seat, turning so that my body was facing him.

"The wolves followed me into the clearing, that we play baseball in, and we just had a dispute," I said. Edward looked at me in a way of 'you know more, and I want to know' way. I sighed, before launching into the whole conversation between us. When I was done, Edward was looking into space. He finally sighed and looked at me, a smile warmed his face.

"I'll never choose her," he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed my lips lightly. Alice and Esme 'awed' and laughed. I smiled into the kiss, giving him one last kiss. Edward then directed his attention toward Alice.

"What did you mean 'I saw it' last night?" Edward said. Alice's eyes grew wide as she looked over at me. My hand latched onto a piece of wood under the table, and gripped it tightly. I must have gripped it too tightly, because it broke under my strength. I pulled it up, examined it, before chucking it into the garbage.

"Isabella!" Esme scolded. I looked down, hiding my face. I mumbled a 'sorry' and looked over at Carlisle again. He nodded, in saying that it is time to tell Edward our secrets.

"Edward…we have special abilities," I said slowly. Edward smiled, and nodded his head.

"I kind of gained that knowledge," he joked. I looked over at Alice and nodded.

"I can see the future. I saw that you were going to go chase after Bella, and get lost in the woods," Alice piped in. "That was why I called." I looked over at Edward and he looked down. I lightly smacked his arm.

"Stupid…" I mumbled. I looked over at Jasper, and he nodded his head.

"I can read different emotions from different people," He spoke in his southerly drawl. Edward looked confused for a second. "I can feel that you are happy, astonished, loved," Jasper spoke again. I laughed and leaned up kissing Edwards's cheek. A light blush spread through on Edwards's face.

"Lastly, I can read minds," I spoke in authority. Edward's face grew even brighter red. Emmett let out a loud laugh.

"Hey Eddie, you haven't been thinking any dirty thoughts have you?" Emmett laughed. Edward turned red, and put his head down on the table. I put my hand on his back and rubbed, laughing with my family.

"Do not call me Eddie," I heard Edward mumble. He lifted his head, looking at me and looked a little warily. "You have not read my mind, right?" he asked. I shook my head, laughing at Edward's relived look. I tapped into Edward's mind, just to make fun of him.

_God! I hope she can't read my mind!_

I laughed loudly, and looked at Edward.

"Hey, I said do not read my mind," Edward said. I laughed and looked at my family. I then noticed that they had all disappeared, giving Edward and I some space. I looked into his mind again, and what I heard, made me gasp, and a wide smile consume my face.

_I love you._

Edward smiled at me, knowing that I had read his mind.

"Say it again," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. I gasped and threw myself lightly into Edwards embrace.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered into his chest. He held me tight, burying his face into my hair. He lifted my chin, and placed his lips on mine in a burning kiss. This kiss held nothing but love, and desperation. He wanted me for who I am, and I wanted him. Nothing will stand in our way.

_Except that mutt!_

**Okay! That's a rap! What did you think? They love each other!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ch.11_

I stayed in Edward's embrace all night long. I argued about our position, when the time rolled around for his to get a good night's sleep, but he won. He snored lightly into my hair, his arms tightening around y torso every now and then. A satisfied and relieved look stayed on his face all night long, and I wanted to creep into his mind to see what he was dreaming about, but I knew that was wrong.

"I love Bella," he whispered in his sleep, burying his face into my hair. I guess that gave me some sort of idea of what he was dreaming about. Me. If I could dream at all, then my dreams would be plagued by him. I cuddled into is chest, closing my eyes, and falling into the slumber closest that we could get.

I opened my eyes, when the faintest shine of light filtered through the closed blinds. I smiled, before looking at his alarm clock on his bed side table; 7:05. We had to go to go to school today, and if we wanted to make it in time than I would have to wake him up. I pulled away from Edwards embrace, extracting myself from his vice hold. He whimpered a little, his arms curling around the pillow that my head had been placed on a few seconds ago. I shook my head, before resting my icy cold hand against his exposed arm. He grunted, and tried to roll away from my cold grasp, only to forget that he was placed on the end of the bed. His sleeping form rolled right off the side of the bed and landed on the wooden floor below with a hollow thump! I sat still on my side of the bed, looking at the spot at where he had fallen off the bed. A rumpled looking Edward sat up, looking around the room, disoriented, before our eyes connected. Slight grimace appeared on his face, before he ran a hand through his disheveled bronze hair.

"You're too cold," he mumbled, before slumping against the side of the bed. I laughed loudly at his remark, wondering how he was able to manage that comment. I crawled over and ran a cold hand through his hair. He made this sort of purring noise, deep in the back of his throat, before he lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Morning," I whispered. He grumbled out a response, before looking at his clock. A slight crazy, not ready look came across his face, as he jumped up and ran toward his closet. I smiled and got up, thinking that I could help him out by making his bed. I was done making his bed as he was still pulling clothes out of his closet.

"We're going to be late." He pulled his old, ratted sleep shirt over his head, and replaced it with a tight fitting athletic shirt. I knew I shouldn't be looking, but I couldn't avert my eyes. He was just so… beautiful. He hobbled into his bathroom; bringing his ripped jeans with him. I heard him start the sink, and I heard the rustling of fabric. He came out a minute later, freshly changed, teeth brushed, and his hair a wild mess. He smiled at me and looked at the clock, before a proud look crossed his face. He had managed to change and do his morning routine within ten minutes. He came up to me, grabbing my hand, and crushing me against his solid, warm chest. I looked up, and stood on my tippy-toes, and placed my lips against his lightly. I felt his lips slide into a crooked smile, before they moved in a passionate dance with mine. He gave me one last smoldering kiss, resting his fore head against mine, our breathing shook together.

"I love you," he whispered, making a wide, brilliant smile cross my face. I rose up and kissed his lips again, with a little more enthusiasm, muttering against his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled at me, and pulled back altogether, gripping my waist tightly.

"We got to go," he mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement. He grabbed my hand, grabbing his book bag and slung it over his left shoulder, keeping his right hand in tack with mine. We raced down the stairs, stopping to grab a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice, to settle Edwards stomach. After we jumped into my Ferrari, Edward grabbed my hand and held on tight, while still eating his toast. I smiled, and floored the engine, wanting to make it to school on time. We turned into Forks High parking lot with five minutes to spare. We got out of the car, re-locking our hands, and then racing in to the entrance.

"You drive too fast," Edward grumbled. I let loose a silly laugh, loving his point on me. I leaned up and kissed his lips, still walking to his Government class. When we were outside his classroom, he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"You better hurry, class starts in a minute," he mumbled against my lips. I smiled against his lips, giving him one more peck, before pushing him into his class. We exchanged goodbyes, and 'see you in lunch,' as well. I looked down the hallways, seeing as though I was the only one in the hallways. Most of the students were already in their classes. I smiled darkly, and raced down the hallways at inhuman speed. I arrived at my English class, with , with thirty seconds to spare. I raced into the classroom, hoping to go unnoticed, but that never went my way.

"Thank you for joining us ," Mr. Berty said, with aggravation in his tone. I smiled at him, and took my seat in the back off the classroom. I took out my homework, and my literature book, and sat back in my chair. Another pointless day in Forks High School. I barely listened as rambled on the discussion of Romeo and Juliet, when I had already read and saw the plays millions of times. My mind was set on Edward. I wish I had some more classes with him. I still can't believe that we confessed our love for each other. When the bell rang, I hopped up out of my seat, and was the first one out of the classroom. For some reason, I was excited to see Edward again. As I walked at a human pace, I met my family outside the cafeteria doors.

"Hey," I greeted my family. They nodded their heads, and we walked in to the cafeteria. When we found our usual spot, in the back of the cafeteria, I was shocked to see that Edward was not at the table. "Do you know where Edward is?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"He probably is just held up in his class." I sighed and nodded my head, agreeing with Alice. I watched the entrance of the doors, and every time it opened and closed, I looked and waited for his sweet aroma to fill my senses. I was disappointed, when his sweet aroma did not fill me every time that door opened.

With ten minutes left of lunch, I was a jittering mess. He said he would see me in lunch, but where is he.

"I am going to look for him," I muttered as I got up quickly and stalked toward the exit. I heard fast approaching footsteps behind me, and I did not need to know to know who was following me.

"What class is he usually in?" Alice asked.

"Government with Mr. Johnson," I muttered. We walked at a fast pace, a little faster than humans were able to do, walking to the classroom. I knocked on the wooden door, and opened it, to see Mr. Johnson sitting in front of his desk, with a pack of papers in front of him.

"Miss. Masen, what can I do for you?" he asked, looking up from his pack of papers.

"Did Edward Cullen leave here when it was lunch time?" I asked. He nodded, turning to face me in his revolving chair.

"He was the first one to leave. He looked happy, but then I heard his voice and another female's voice outside the door. They seemed to be arguing," he stated. My eyes narrowed, and I thanked him, walking out the door. Just then, a retched stench caught my senses. Right by the door, was the worst of it. Wolf. Do they not know that they are not welcomed in this place? I growled low, and crinkled my nose. Alice must have caught the smell, because her nose crinkled as well. We started walking to where the faint smell was leading, and the mixed aroma of Edwards smell. I walked down the hallway, and we came to the south exit of the school. I pushed the door open, trying to control my anger. I took off at inhuman speed, and we ran around to the front of the school. The smell was getting stronger, the closer we got to the entrance. When we reached the parking lot, I came upon two figures, one looked light it was being being forced against the side of the car. The closer I got the more I saw that they were locked in a kiss. I saw the rustled bronze hair of the person that was forced against the door. The tan skin of the girl pushing against him reeked of wolf. I ran over and grabbed her shoulder, throwing her off Edward and across the parking lot. I heard Edward gasp, as I magically appeared. I turned around and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, having him wrap his arms around me. He tightened his grip on me, holding me close.

"I am fine, just scared. She came out of nowhere. I am glad you're here now," he breathed into my hair. I turned around in his arms, only to see Leah get up and start stalking over to us, yelling at me.

"He wanted it! You had no right to interfere!"

"I did not want that!" Edward shouted at Leah. "You attacked me, when I came out of my class and dragged me here." Leah growled, and started shaking. I backed Edward up, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Calm down, Leah," I stated in a hard voice. Her glare turned on me, looking at me with hatred.

"Do not tell me what to do," she growled. She then exploded into a wolf; pieces of her clothes shredded and fell to the gravel. She stared at us for a second, shook her huge head, and trotted off into the woods next to the school. I felt Edward sigh against the back of my neck, and relax a little. I turned around, facing Edward. I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I am sorry," I murmured. He shuddered and placed his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in. "I will never let anything happen to you," I said, as I ran my hand through his hair.

_I will do everything to make sure e is not hurt._

**Okay! That is done! Sorry it took me so long to update. This story is going to come to a rap soon, what do you want to happen in the last chapters? Give me some hints!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ch.12_

After our encounter with Leah, I took Edward back to my house to calm down. I could still feel him shaking after having to deal with everything. We hopped into my Ferrari, and I drove to my house quickly. Alice had gone back to school to notice everybody, and tell the nurse that I took Edward home. I hopped out of the car when we reached my house, running to the passenger side of the door, and helping Edward out. He held my hand tightly, not wanting to let me go, as we walked up the stairs and into the foyer area of the house. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, trying to act normal and stay calm for Edward's sake.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to us.

"Leah," I muttered. Edward nodded his head in agreement. I ushered Edward up the stairs as we followed the hallway towards my room. I pushed the door open, and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. The red letters on the alarm clock I had placed on a bed-side table read 11: 00. Edward gratefully jumped into the bed, and pulled the covers up over his body. His eyes dropped as he snuggled into the bed. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured. He smiled, leaning his head up. I leaned down again and connected our lips in a soft exchange. I pulled back after a couple seconds, walking away from the bed.

"Love you, Bella," I heard Edward mumbled. I smiled as I closed the door. I raced down the stairs and joined my family down in the living room. I sat down next to Alice and put my face in my hands.

"The stupid mutt crossed the line today, she almost hurt Edward," I muttered. Carlisle nodded, as I released my face from my hands.

"We cannot do much, though Bella. They did not cross onto our land, so we cannot challenge them to a fight," Carlisle muttered.

"I know, but still, she could have shifted so close to him," I said.

"I say we confront them," Emmett announced happily. We all looked at Emmett in annoyance. "What?" he laughed.

"You're stupid," I declared. He smiled a huge, dimpled smile.

We exchanged other information, before we heard the tell-tale of Edwards's phone go off upstairs. We sat in silence, hearing his heavy footsteps carry him across the floor to where he left his phone on my ancient desk. Carlisle and I shared a look, wondering who the heck was calling or texting him. I heard his intake of breath, as he walked at a faster speed towards the stairs. I got up and ran over to the foot-step of the stairs, as Edward rounded the staircase, coming down with a feared looked on his face, and holding his cell-phone.

"What?" I asked. He came running down and handed the phone to me, wrapping his arm around me.

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Leah**_

_** Tell ur blood-suckers to meet us at the boundary line, and u stay behind.**_

I looked at Carlisle, my eyes widening slightly, and ran over to Carlisle dropping the phone in his out-stretched hand, and then ran back to Edward. He shivered a little as my cold arms wrapped around him. He only had on a light grey t-shirt, and flannel pajamas. I walked Edward over to the couch, and sat him down, draping a blanket over his shoulders. I sat down next to him after. He smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Well Emmett, you might get your wish. They want us to meet them at the boundary line," Carlisle spoke in a stern voice.

"Yes!" Emmett said happily, jumping up and slapping Jasper on the back. I rolled my eyes, standing up and helping Edward up.

"Wait! You're not going," Edward spoke, throwing the blanket off and wrapping his arms around my waist in a vice grip. I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly.

"I'll be fine, Edward. You have nothing to worry about. I will be back in your arms in ten minutes," I murmured. He shook his head, sliding his hands down and gripping my hips.

"No, please Bella. If you go, I go," he spoke with a demand. I sighed, looking over to Carlisle. He shrugged his shoulders, and ushered the family out of the door. I turned back and met Edwards's stern look. He furrowed his eyebrows, in confusion.

"I really do not want you to go, Edward, you can get hurt," I muttered.

"So can you," he countered. I scoffed, looking at Edward in disbelief.

"They cannot hurt us, Edward," I said. He looked at me, staring at me. I sighed, making my decision.

"Fine, whatever, you can come, but you are staying far behind us," I spoke in authority. He nodded his head in understanding. I raced up the stairs and grabbed his jacket, seeing as though it was only midnight. I ushered him onto my back, and raced out the door. I heard my family behind me as I dashed through the woods, and jumped over the river.

I arrived at the boundary line, followed by my family. Edward scrambles off my back, and fell to the ground. He dusted himself off, as I helped him up. We stood in the dark, waiting. We all turned our attention to where we heard a crack in the leaves, as five huge wolves uncovered themselves from the dark. I heard Edward intake in breath as he saw the wolves in the natural size. Two humans followed the wolves; Jacob and Leah.

"I thought I said to leave him behind," Leah snarled. I backed up, taking Edward with me.

"He would not leave my side," I snarled back. Leah scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Carlisle stood up, and walked to the front of us and stood in front of Leah and Jacob.

"What do we owe for the confront?" Carlisle spoke up.

"We just want to remind you of the boundary and rules," Jacob said in a snarky voice.

"Of course," Carlisle said. Jacob nodded; placing a hand on Leah's shaking form.

"You can never kill or bite a human, and now that Edward is with Bella, we will be keeping a closer eye," Jacob said.

"I would never damn his life," I argued. "He does not deserve a life as an immortal." I felt Edward place a comforting hand on my lower back, holding me close to his warmth. I straightened my stance, not even knowing I had placed myself in a crouching stance.

"You sure bet you won't," Leah growled. I growled back at her, shifting back into my stance, and stalking forward. Edward tried to grab my hand, and pull me back, but his feeble human strength was useless. Alice jumped back and took my spot from in front of Edward, as I continued stalking forward. I stopped, when I was almost in her face.

"You do not know anything about changing him, or living a life as an immortal, so I suggest you tuck your tail back in between your legs and run home," I growled lowly. Her shaking intensified, until her whole body shifted into a wolf. I was thrown back, as the strength of her shift blew me back. I stood my ground, crouching lower. Emmett and Jasper crouched next to me, both snarling with me.

"Bella!"

I looked back, and saw Edward being held back by Alice, with an expression of fear. I stood up stiffly, and walked back to Edward.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I folded myself in his embrace. He held me tight to his body, never letting me go. He laid his head on top of mine, breathing in. I heard Carlisle exchange good-byes to the wolves, as I heard there heavy paws run across the ground. I helped Edward get onto my back, as I took the lead and raced back to the house. I arrived at the house in no time, running through the door and up the stairs to my room. I switched the light on, when I arrived to my room. Edward hopped off my back, and stumbled over to the bed. He sat down, and stared at me.

"Sorry you had to see that," I murmured. I walked over slowly and sat down next to him. I took his hand in mine and rested them in my lap.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not even understanding the meeting myself. He shook his head, falling back onto the bed. I leaned over him, looking at him in the eyes. I placed my hand on his chest, leaning my head down into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I murmured.

"Love you," he said sleepily. I smiled, pulling the blanket over him. I kissed his lips once more, before getting up. Just as I was about to shut the door again, I heard him murmur something.

"Just for the fact, I wouldn't mind being with you forever, Bella, no matter what state of life I am in."

My mouth fell open, as I stared at him. I heard his deep breathing, saying he had fallen asleep. How could he want to be like me? Why?

_I will fight for him to stay human._

**Okay there is that one! Sorry again for late update! I'm thinking one more real chapter and possibly an epilogue! Give me some ideas!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alright, here is the next chapter. Switched Pov's at the end! Hope you like it.**_

_**Ch. 13**_

I cannot believe he said that. He wanted to become like us? He wanted to have his life damned for the rest of eternity? I did not even want that outcome. I had no choice, obviously, but he had a choice. He could live like regular humans and go to college, meet someone that will give him happiness. I cannot do that for him. I shut the door to my room, still a little dazed and made my way down to the second floor. I walked at a human pace down the hall and knocked on an old wooden door.

"Come in," I heard Carlisle speak from behind the door. His voice a whisper in the air, but it felt like he was yelling at me. I opened the door, walking over in to the main center of Carlisle's study. I always loved to come in here and just think. He had so many books of the Volturi and other legends. Before I even met Edward, or most of our family joined the clan, I would spend days on end in here just studying – getting to know the past that I was human. Carlisle always told me that many did not want to live forever. When they were changed, they turned to the dark side; Feasting on human blood for pleasure. Others deserved another chance at life.

"I can sense that something is wrong, what happened? Is Edward okay?" Carlisle asked warily. I nodded my head; Edward was okay…for now. "Then what is wrong?"

"He wants to become like us. He wants to damn the rest of his life, just to be with me forever," I whispered lowly, knowing that Carlisle can still hear me. He inhaled harshly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well, I will not change him unless it is a life or death circumstance, and I have no doubt that you would do the same," Carlisle spoke in authority. I nodded my head, agreeing with Carlisle.

Carlisle and I stayed in his office for the rest of the night, just talking. We rarely got to have these conversations lately, with everything that is happening. We talked about the consequences of possibly changing Edward and then the positives of that change. I would not have to be careful around Edward anymore- I wouldn't have to watch my strength or how hard I hold him. We would be equal. The sun rose over the horizon at about seven o'clock, the orange- yellowish sun shining down on the people of Forks. I heard rustling from upstairs, most likely my room. I looked at Carlisle and he gave me the knowing look and nods his head. I set down the old, run down book I had been reading for a while, and raced out the door and up the flight of stairs, eager to see Edward. I open the door quietly, shutting it as equally quiet and walked over to the un-made bed. I sat down and was taken in by the sweet aroma that belonged to Edward. I saw a light shining through the bottom part of the door, saying that Edward was in the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and then the light flicker off, before the door opened and a sleep-deprived Edward stumbled out. At first he did not notice me, standing in the middle of the room, stretching his arms way above his head. I couldn't help the flash of my eyes, as they flew down to the exposed silver flesh that became uncovered as he stretched. My eyes quickly flew back up to his face, hoping that my movements were quick enough, that he did not catch me checking him out. Thank god that he did not catch me, his eyes finally settling on my form sitting on the bed. I saw his body jump in shock, and heard his heart start beating rapidly. I smiled at his shock, as he settled his heart.

"Geez, give a man a warning will ya?" he teased. I smiled widely at him, as he walked over and sat down next to me. He took my cold hand in his warm one and held it tight to his chest.

"Morning, "I whispered. He smiled slightly, his eyes flickering down. I knew what he wanted. I leaned up and softly placed my cold lips against his. He gasped quietly, before moving his lips with mine. He dropped my hand that he held, his hands slid down and wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. My eyes closed involuntarily and I continued moving my lips with his. Edward leaned back, lying flat on his back, bring me with him. I could have easily broke the kiss, but for some reason I did not want to. Edward helped me on top of his chest, holding me tight to his body. Edward parted his lips from mine, gasping in a few gulpfuls of air, but quickly returned his lips to mine. He knew I was going to stop the kiss anytime now, and I quickly broke the kiss. I heard Edward let out a low groan of protest, still holding me tight, but I was not done. My lips connected with his neck, kissing and nipping his neck lightly, all while hiding my teeth behind my top lip. Edward gasped in surprise, tightening his grip. I laid a few kisses on his collarbone, and then back up his jaw. With almost like vampire speed, Edward flipped us over, me being underneath him and him on top of me. He connected his lips with mine once more, and slowly trailed his soft, wet kisses down my neck. My hands curled in his soft, bronze mane, holding him to my neck. I jumped in surprise, when I felt a sharp tinge on my lower neck. Edward chuckled into the crook of my neck. He bit me! I stared up at him, as he pulled away, staring at him in shock.

"You bit me!" I repeated. He chuckled softly.

"That was the plan." I was speechless! I shoved him off me, standing up and look down at him as he lay on the bed with a smile on his face. I shook my head at him. I sat down next to him, and put my hand on his chest. He covered my small hand with his, covering it up and holding it tight to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I whispered back.

We stayed on the bed for a while, just holding each other. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be like this soon; the peace, happiness, love. Something was going to happen, and ruin everything that has been made. Edward's phone buzzed on the bed side table, bringing us back to life. Edward had been drowsing I and out of sleep, and I had been in this sleep haze that is not real for vampires. The buzzing of his phone made him awaken, reaching over and grabbing the phone. I snuggled into his chest more, giving him a little privacy as he read his message. I heard the phone shut close, after I heard his fingers whip over the buttons in a reply message. He shifted under me, still holding me tight, and throwing his phone to the other side of the bed.

"Who was it?" my curiosity got the worst of me, wanting to know who texted him. He sighed, and ran his spare hand over his face.

"Leah," he sighed. I tensed above him, hating that she ruined everything. "She wants me to come down to La Push today to spend time with her and Jake." I kept my mouth shut, not trusting what might come out. He stayed silent too, waiting for me to tell him what to do. I looked up at his face, and saw he was staring at me.

"You can go if you want to. I do not make choices for you," I answered. His facial expression did not change, as he stared at me. He sighed, but hugged me tighter. He got up from under me, leaving me on the bed. He grabbed a spare shirt and ran into the bathroom to change. I stayed on the bed, thinking about why I just said he could go. That awareness in my stomach became noticeable, when I said that he could go see the wolves. Maybe I was just thinking the worst possible happenings. Edward knew better to get out if something was not right. Edward came out of the bathroom, with new clothes on, and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was slow and sweet, and a tender reminder of our love. His hand came up and gripped my waist, kissing me slightly harder. He pulled back, laying his forehead against mine.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a while," He said. He leaned down, gave me one last kiss, and retreated out my door. I stared at his retreating form, and wondered: did I make the right choice?

**EPOV**

I gave Bella one last kiss, as I ran out of her house. I wished that the treaty between the wolves and Bella's family was not real. I bet that Bella would love to go down to the beach. I hopped in my Volvo, and sped out of the long driveway. I arrived at the border line, and saw Jakes Rabbit. Leah and Jake hopped into his car, and I followed them into La Push territory. We pulled up in front of the small, red house, and parked our cars. I got out of my Volvo, and met them in the middle. Jake slapped me on the back, and Leah ran into my arms. She hugged me tight, as I was careful as I wrapped my arms around her. The hug did not feel right. Instead of a cold body touching mine, a warm body was attached to me. I pulled back, and kept her at arm's length away from me.

"So, what we gonna do?" I asked. Jake and Leah exchanged a quick glance, before turning to me.

"Walk on the beach?" Jake questioned. We agreed, and headed over to the beach. We walked along the shoreline, talking aimlessly, until the question that I knew was going to be added.

"So, how are you and the blood-"Leah started to say, before I gave her a hard look.

"Bella and I are doing really well, thank you for asking," I finished. Leah looked away, looking into the dark clouds hovering over us. It was going to rain soon, I could tell.

"You're not… you know, going to become one of them, right?" Leah questioned cautiously. I looked up into the dark clouds, pondering on the question.

"If it happens, it happens. I want to be with her forever, and if that is what it takes, than yes, I will become like them," I said in determination. Leah stopped in front of me, turning around to glare at me.

"You cannot be serious," Leah said angrily.

"Yeah, that is what I want, I want Bella," I stared at her equally. A scowl formed on her face, and she started to shake.

"You are making the wrong decision, Edward. You are giving up everything for the bloodsucker, when you have normal people that care for you. I love you, Edward. Choose me instead of her. I can give you so much more than she can. You can stay human, with me," Leah growled. My mouth was hanging open as she finished her rant.

"Leah… I love Bella, and I would do everything for her, so I'm sorry Leah," I said. The scowl on her face disappeared, as she shook more. My eyes widened, and before I could do anything, Jake was telling me to run. I couldn't get my feet to move, so I stood there, as Leah transformed into a wolf. My close proximity did not help, as I felt a stabbing pain on the right side of my body. The pain was too much, as I fell to the ground in pain, clutching my body. I could feel the sticky liquid running down my torso, as I laid there in pain. I heard the clumping of feet hitting the ground, and growls around me. I let the darkness take me in.

**Okay, so sorry for late updates, but here is that chapter. Next one will be up soon! Tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ch.14_

**BPOV**

I could hear the faint _thump thump_ of a heartbeat from somewhere near. Knowing that it was just my family and me in the deserted house, I looked out the window of my second-story bedroom. I could see the driveway from the window, and I could see a nice view of the woods in the back. I loved where my room was located. I saw a rusted up Rabbit in the driveway, and at first, I had no clue who was here. That was, until I could smell the sweet stench of blood. I took a closer look at the person, who was currently hunched over the back seat of the car, looking like he was trying to drag someone out of the car. I saw the black hair of the kid hunched over, and then I saw the unmistakingly bronze hair of a boy being pulled out of the car. I felt rage and anger as Jacob tried to pull Edward from the car. Not knowing what I was doing, I flung myself out of my window, hitting the pavement with no sound.

"What did you do?" I yelled. I sprinted over, pushing Jacob's body to the side, and stroking Edward's face. He was breathing lightly, his exhale huffing out of him; He was unconscious. Jacob stood to the side of me, looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever. "What happened?" I fumed. Jacob looked up, sadness in his eyes.

"Leah got mad at what Edward said of becoming like you, she transformed right near him." My hand, shaking unnecessarily, stroked Edward's face again, before letting my eyes wander down his body. His right side was matted with blood, a rag wrapped around his torso. With carefulness, I picked Edward up, holding him to me in a protective manner. Jacob followed me, keeping up with my fast steps. I walked up the stairs, swinging open the door with too much force, hearing it slam against the opposite wall.

"Carlisle," I screamed out. I was holding my love, that was bleeding and had wolf venom in his system. Carlisle and the rest of the family came running down the winding flight of stairs, taking in our presence. I heard an audible gasp from Esme and Alice, as they saw me covered in my loves blood. Carlisle ran over, pulling up Edward's shirt carefully. On his right side of his body, was a long gash, with two visible scratch marks up his torso. Blood was dripping out of the wound and onto my shirt as I held him, never letting him go. Alice quickly escorted Jasper out of the room, the blood getting to him, and I heard her screaming apologizes to me, as she ran with jasper far away. Carlisle ran with me up the stairs, to his medical room, sweeping off ever thing that was lying on his examination table. Papers and other medical supplies fell to the floor with a clash against the linoleum floor. I set Edward down on the table, propping his head up with my arm. Working together, Carlisle and I carefully took off Edward shirt, and threw it into the waste basket in the corner of the room.

"What do we do?" I pleaded. Edward's breath was coming out forced, as he shook slightly. A fine sheet of sweat covered his forehead, as the venom entered his system. Carlisle ran over to his desk, grabbing a syringe, and putting morphine into the container.

"The venom already entered his system, there is nothing to do, but change him," Carlisle said in authority.

"It's not right," I shouted, "He should not be changed like this!" I was going to make sure Leah was killed after this.

"Either you do it, or I will. I will not let this boy die," Carlisle growled. I looked down at Edward, his eyes clenched tightly, as he started panting for air. I leaned down, and placed my lips against his cold ones.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I heard Carlisle plunge the syringe into his heart, as Edward arched his back. My face skimmed over to his neck, placing a few light kisses to his neck. I bared my teeth, plunging them into his neck. His blood tasted so good, but I had to focus on pushing as much venom into his body to overrun the wolf venom. I pulled back, gasping for a second, before grabbing his wrist and plunging my teeth into his wrist. I inserted more venom into his system, until Carlisle pushed me away. Edward's back was arched, and a silent scream bubbled onto his lips. He must be in so much pain. I wiped the access blood off from the corner of my mouth, too disgusted to even think about it. I walked over, holding my breath, and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'll be back," I whispered into his ear. His hand clenched around mine, holding on tightly. I tore my hand away, watching as Carlisle shooed me away. I ran out, changing my shirt, before racing downstairs. My family was sitting in the living room, waiting to hear the news. Jacob stood up from the doorway, coming over to where I stood.

"How is he?" I nodded, telling him that Edward will live; live forever.

"Did you change him?" Jacob asked warily.

"Yes, we had to, or else he would have died," I said softly. Esme came over and hugged me tightly, reassuring me that everything will be okay. I still had another mission to complete, though. I headed for the door, stopping at the entrance.

"Where is Leah?" I growled. Jacob ran over, jumping in front of me.

"That's not a good idea, Bella. Just wait until Edward is back, and then we will face whatever we have to," He pleaded. I pushed past him, running for the forest. I could hear Jacob's heavy paw thumps behind me, following me to the border line. I stooped at the ending of our territory, waiting until Jacob caught up. I could hear Jacob transform back into a human, as he came out of the trees, shrugging on his pants. I turned my head, not wanting to see him. I heard his scoff as I turned my head.

"Call Leah," I demanded. Jacob sighed, before pulling out his phone and pressing some numbers. I kept my eyes on the Quileute border trees, waiting for her to show herself. Jacob sighed, talking into the phone softly, before hanging up.

"She'll be here in a second with Sam," he murmured. I laughed as she was bringing the tribe leader. Sam, the tribal leader, was the one that make and break you. He called all the shots, and you had to follow them.

Not even five minutes later, Leah and Sam came from the trees, saying that they were alone, but I could hear the faint sounds of others surrounding us. I could also hear Emmett and Rosalie from behind me, so if there was a fight, I would not be out numbered.

"You stupid mutt," I growled, as I was about to cross the border, effectively breaking the treaty. Jacob grabbed my arm, preventing me from starting a fight.

"I did nothing! He was just standing too close," Leah snarled. I growled at her, crouching down, ready to fight.

"What happened?" Sam said, stepping in a head authority.

"Your mutt here, transformed too close to Edward, and now he is withering in pain, being change to one of us," I shouted. I could see that Sam tensed, hearing what we did. If we were to bite, or kill a human, then the treaty was broken.

"You changed him into a bloodsucker?" Leah growled.

"I was not about to let him die, because of your mistake," I snarled. Leah started shaking, about ready to transform into a werewolf. Sam laid a hand on her shoulder, calming her into just a slight shake.

"How long until he is going to be like you?" Sam said.

"Three days," I muttered. I hated doing this to Edward. He would have to wait, until he can control his blood thirst, until he gets to see him family again.

"We will let this pass, only because Edward is our friend too. But, if you bite another, the treaty is broke," Sam said in authority.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know the rules," I muttered. I gave Leah one last hard glance, warning her I was not finished with her, before running back the way I came. I walked into the house, hearing the faint thump of Edward's heart. I gave my family a weak smile, before running back up the stairs to stay with my love.

**Three Days Later**

I clutched Edward's hand, holding him tightly. The past three days have been torture; for both me and Edward. Edward did not scream once, but he whimpered many timed with the pain. With each whimper, it broke my dead heart more. I wish I could have done something that day to prevent this from ever happening. I should have never let him go to the Quileute territory. Carlisle came in to his medical room, where we have kept Edward the whole time, and looked at me.

"Alice said it is not much more time left," he said quietly. I nodded, looking at Edward's hand. Over the three days, Edward's complexion changed. His skin changed into a pale, deathly color, and became indestructible. His bronze hair grew longer and the color changed to a light honey color. Over all, he was still my Edward, but now he was like us. The family quietly joined me in the room, hovering along the back wall. They wanted to be supportive for me, and they helped me through the pain of the last three days. I heard Edward's heartbeat become even shallower, as the last thump arrived. We all leaned forward, ready to see him again. I leaned over, letting my hand skim his cheek. His skin was ice cold, like mine. I saw him eyes flutter open, blinking several times. His hand curled around mine, squeezing tightly, almost to pain for me. I looked into his eyes, wanting to see his bright green eyes again, but only saw the red of blood color. He blinked up at me, staring at me in slight confusion.

_"Welcome back, Edward," I murmured. _

**Okay there's that! Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, and I hope this one is good. We're coming to an end with **_**My Human**_**, so tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ch.15_

**EPOV**

"_Welcome back, Edward."_

Everything was so different, yet the same. I could see like dust particles floating through the air, and I could hear the birds chirping away from outside the house. It was so weird. I never knew this is how Bella lived. I do not remember much from after I became unconscious. I remember the fire that licked through my body, and being unable to think. I had a feeling that someone had stayed right by my side the whole transformation.

I blinked several times, trying to focus on one thing at a time. My head slowly turned back to the right side, where I could feel her presence. Bella sat in a chair, holding my hand as I squeezed it tightly. The family was lined up against the back wall, Jasper and Emmett in the front of the group, with protective stances. I turned my attention back to Bella, staring into her black eyes. She needed to hunt.

"What happened?" I asked. At first, I did not even recognize my own voice. It was like a high-pitched, bell sound. I cleared my throat, still holding my glance with Bella. Her eyes drifted downward, as she squeezed my hand.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked. I shook my head. Bella looked back at Carlisle and made a movement for him to come over near us. He walked over, kneeling next to Bella.

"How do you feel?" I sat up, swinging my legs around, and facing Bella. Without knowing what I was doing, I lifted Bella up off the chair, and pulled her onto my lap. I heard her gasp in surprise, but snuggle into my chest. I buried my face into her hair, missing the smell of honey and lilacs. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me tight to her. It felt like I have not held her for forever. I heard the chuckles from the family, as Bella and I held each other. I looked up from Bella and saw that the girls of the family wore the same expression. They each had wide smiles on their faces, kind of like they wanted just to say 'awe.' I smiled at them, and buried my face back into Bella's neck.

"I feel different, yet the same," I murmured into Bella's neck. I felt Bella chuckle, the vibrations shaking me too. She lifted her head from my chest, and looked at Jasper. He had an expression of worry, confusion, and amazement.

"Jasper is wondering how you are dealing with the blood thirst?" Bella asked Jasper's unspoken question. Just at the mention of that, I felt a scratch on the inside of my throat, feeling like I was parched. I put my hand up to my throat, and rubbed it, willing the itch to go away. I heard the family laugh quietly, as I looked up in confusion. Bella shifted on my lap, facing me, and pressing a small kiss to my throat.

"Time to hunt?" Bella asked. An expression of fear and confusion must have crossed my face, because Bella jumped off my lap, and dragged me up, still holding my hand in a death grip.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Bella gave me a look of excitement.

"We are going on your first hunt," she said. "We'll come back to answer any more questions, after," She directed the statement to Carlisle. I could literally see his face fall. I let Bella lead down the stairs, and when we got to the bottom step, a disgusting smell hit me. I wrinkled my nose, and made an abrupt halt. Bella stopped when she felt my restraint, and looked back. When she saw my face, she laughed out loud.

"What is that disgusting smell," I asked. I heard the front door slam open, and someone walk through, heading our way.

"That disgusting smell is your best friend, fool," Jacob laughed. Jacob came through, wearing only a pair of ripped shorts. On instinct, I grabbed the back of Bella's head, and lightly pulled her so that her face was mashed into my chest.

"Put a shirt on, fool," I fired back. I felt Bella tremble with laughter, as Jacob snickered. He ran over to a basket, which was located by the foot of the stairs, and shrugged on a shirt. I released Bella's head, holding her tight to my side. Bella kissed my chest lightly, before standing up on her tip-toes to place her lips against mine. The kiss felt so different. Instead of hard on soft, it was hard on hard, and cold on cold. I grabbed her hips, and moved her to the front of me, holding her tight to my body. The possessive side of me got to me, as I laid one hand on Bella's lower back. I angled my head, pushing my lips harder onto hers. I could hear Emmett's boisterous laughter form upstairs. Bella pulled back, panting lightly, before placing her lips on my neck. She left butterfly kisses on my collarbone, making a moan bubble to my lips. Her hands tugged on the hairs on the back of my neck, making our lips meet in another passionate kiss. An annoying throat clearing made me open my eyes, and see Jacob standing by us, with his hand over his eyes.

"Are you done?" he asked laughter about to come. I peeled my lips away from Bella's, holding her tight to my chest. Her arms left my hair, running down my back to wind around my waist. She laid her head on my chest, leaving it there.

"No, actually I'm not. Was there something you needed?" I asked with an annoyed tone. I could hear Emmett and Jasper chuckling from upstairs.

"He would not leave, until you were awake again," Bella muttered into my chest. I smiled, leaning down and kissed the top of her head.

"That is why the whole house smelled?" I laughed. Bella chuckled into my chest, along with the family from upstairs, as a grimace graced Jacobs face.

"You know, you reek too," Jacob laughed, plugging his nose.

"Nice comeback," I laughed. Jacob frowned, before shaking his head, and smiling. Bella tugged on my hand, as we walked out the front door. We walked at a slow humans pace, hand in hand, to the outskirts of the trees. Bella let go of my hand, and turned to face me.

"Ready?" She asked. I stared at her in the eyes, seeing the love and concern displayed. I nodded my head, waiting for my next instructions. But, there were no next instructions, as Bella disappeared into thin air. I looked to the shrubs, and saw them blowing in the wind, when there was no wind. I smiled, emptying my mind of any worries. I took off, running as I would as a human, but so many times faster. I let the enthusiasm take forth, as I ran after Bella, following her sweet scent. I met Bella at the edge of the river bank, as she smiled at me.

"That was amazing," I gushed. She laughed at my happiness. Just then, the itch in my throat came back, as a sickly sweet scent hit my nostrils. I closed my eyes, following the scent in my mind. Elk. I opened my eyes, as I looked at Bella. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Follow your instincts," she murmured. I nodded, taking a couple steps back, and launching myself over the river. My feet a blur on the ground, as I ran through the shrubs and trees, coming to the opening of a clearing. A herd of elk, were drinking from a small pond, not noticing there predator. I crouched down, my hunting stance, and stalked my way out. I could feel presence from behind me, but I was more focused on relieving the itch. I sprinted forward, grabbing the larger of the Elks, and sunk my teeth into the jugular. The blood flew into my mouth, quenching my thirst. Even though Bella said that no animal blood was as good as human blood, it still calmed my need.

After I drained the elk of all blood, I sat back, sitting down in the damp grass, pushing the carcass away from me. The itch was still present, but not as achy from before. I could hear the crunching of footsteps behind me, and on instinct I stood up and shifted around in my hunting stance. Bella stood a couple yards away, hands up meaning no harm. I stood up from my stance, and smiled at her. She moved slowly but stealthily into my arms.

"How was your first hunt?" she asked. I laughed, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Good… the itch is still present, though," I murmured into her hair. Bella smiled up at me, extracting her from my arms.

"Maybe a couple more Elk should do it," she said. I nodded, taking Bella's hand, and running back into the trees.

After two more Elks, and a mountain lion, I was full. Bella laughed, as I had to sit down and let my stomach calm, before we ran back to the house. We made it a race, as we jumped over the river, and ran through the bushes. I won. My newborn speed beat Bella's tactics, as I beat her by a couple seconds. Bella said she let me win. With a smile on my face, I stole a quick kiss, and dragged Bella back into the house. With smiles and laughter, we went to the main living area, where the rest of the family was, and stopped, when the rotten stench met us. My smile disappeared, as I saw who was standing in front of Jacob.

_"What are you doing here?" I growled._

**Alright, another one down. Did you like it? Review, and tell me what you think Edward's special talent should be! Bella is a mind reader, and the rest are the same for the family!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Ch. 16_

**EPOV**

"_What are you doing here," I growled._

I stared at the girl standing in front of Jacob in hatred. Even though being with Bella forever is what I wanted, I did not want this to happen right now. I wanted to make sure Bella was comfortable about doing that, and that I had time to say goodbye to my parents. From what it looks like, I will not be able to see my parents, until I could handle being by humans again. Leah stood with her arms across her chest, smirking at me.

"How does it feel to be a bloodsucker?" She asked. A feral snarl came out of Bella's mouth, as Emmett, Jasper, and Bella stood in crouches in front of me. My eyes were trained on Leah, as she backed up a couple steps, a slight shake in her body.

"You did this to me! You made me be like this!" I exclaimed. Leah's smirk faltered, as she frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Do not get me wrong, I wanted to be with Bella forever, but I wanted to say good-bye to my parents too! Now I cannot because of your stupid and selfish ways. Just because I chose Bella over you, does not mean that you can end my life," I shouted. By now, I had shifted forward, through the barrier of my family, and was almost nose to nose with Leah.

"I did not mean too, you just… you made me angry, okay! I confessed my love for you, and you rip my heart out and stomp on it," Leah mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"I told you Leah, I only want Bella. Sure, we had fun times when we were younger, but I changed. You definitely changed of keeping the secret of you being a werewolf! I thought we had a stronger bond by then," I muttered. Leah looked up, and I saw the sadness in her eyes. I hated that she could be the one to act sad, and pull it through. She did not deserve the pity.

"I am sorry; sorry for everything. I just wanted you to see me as more than just a friend," She murmured.

"Well, sorry Leah, I cannot. I have the only thing that is important to me now, and that is all I need," I said. I took a couple steps back, and turned facing my family. Bella's sad eyes met my face, and a small smile pulled up her lips. I walked over to her, and hugged her tightly to my body.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that," I mumbled into her hair. I felt Bella's hands run up my back, and into my hair, holding me tight to her.

"She is your friend… she loves you," she mumbled back into my chest. I pulled back, and looked at Bella in the eyes. My hands came up, and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you, and only you." Bella smiled up at me, not looking me in the eyes. My hands tightened on her face, making her look at me. Bella's golden eyes met mine, looking straight into my dead heart.

"I love you, too," she murmured. A smile was placed on my lips, making Bella smile wider. I leaned down, and placed my cold lips against hers. Bella stood up on her tip-toes, and pushed her lips tighter against mine. My hands drifted down her torso, and held onto her hips. I pulled away from her lips, and placed my face in the crook of her neck. Bella angled her neck the opposite way, and allowed me to place butterfly kisses against her neck. I pulled back, looking up at Bella's closed eyes, and placed a tender kiss on each eye lid. She opened her eyes, and smiled at me. I knew that I would be fine, as long as I had Bella by my side.

Days passed into weeks, and weeks passed into months, as I familiarized myself with the ways of immortals. At first, I thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but it really was not. When Bella said that we would have a lot of free time on our hands, she really meant it. Bella and I discovered a way to occupy ourselves during the night, though. Our love for each other just could not be contained. It all happened a couple days ago, that I will never forget, or live down from Emmett. Bella and Alice had been gone all day – shopping for new clothes- when it happened. I could hear Bella's Ferrari idle in the garage, telling me of Bella's return. I had made sure that everybody was out of the house, which was not hard at all.

Carlisle had to go to the hospital, and Esme had to go to Seattle to get some new interior outline plans. Emmett and Jasper left willingly to wrestle in the trees behind the house, far away. Alice came zipping in through the back door, threw her bags of clothes in jasper and her room, and ran out to watch the boys with Rosalie. Bella came through the door a couple seconds later, carrying twenty or so bags. She gave me a face not even to question her on anything. I made my move, knowing that I had limited amount of time with the family nearby. I walked over to Bella, grabbed the bags in her hand, and threw them on the couch. She gave me a weird look, but before she could say anything, I pushed her up against the back wall, and pushed my mouth onto hers. Bella squeaked in surprise, before melting into my arms. Her hands came up and grabbed my hair, holding me tight to her. My hands move on plan, and slid down to the hem of her blouse. My hand slid up underneath her shirt, all the while we were having passionate kiss. My mind was so clouded, that I did not even hear Emmett's thunderous steps. Emmett came into the main room, and saw our passionate embrace. Then, the rest of the family came through and saw us, as well. Emmett still reminds me every day of what could have happened.

After that day, Bella and I try to keep to ourselves when our love gets the most of us. I always had in the back of my mind of what kind of payback I should get. Bella and I schemed up our ways, but nothing ever happened, because Alice was on team Emmett, telling him of our plans that backfired. I always complained that I was one of the few in the family that did not have a special gift.

The family and I planned to test out what could possibly be my special gift today. I walked over to Bella, where she was huddled in a circle with Emmett and Jasper, exchanging money.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I wound my arms around her midsection. She melted into my chest, looking up at me.

"Betting on what your special gift might be," she responded. I gave her a look of disbelief. "Emmett thinks you will be able to teleport, and Jasper thinks you will have some sort of shielding power."

"What did you bet on?" I asked. She smiled up at me, but kept silent. I huffed out, and gave her my puppy eyes. Bella looked scared for a second, but shook her head, doing the 'I sealed my lips shut, and threw the key away thing.' I walked over to Carlisle, and looked at him. He had a list of known special gifts, which he thought I might have. We tried every gift on the list, but nothing happened. I tried reading peoples mind like Bella, but nothing happened. I even tried to do this super jump that might have me teleport somewhere, but nothing. Emmett stomped around like a girl when he lost the bet. I was so aggravated, that I did not even know it started to down pour.

"What the -," Emmett started to say. The sky had gone from sun shining, to a deep black color, with rain down pouring from dark clouds. Alice and Bella looked at me with amazement, and I looked up at the sky. I thought of my most precious moments with Bella, and suddenly, the sky brightened up. I looked up in amazement. I could control the elements of Earth. Angry thoughts came to mind, as the ground shook in an earthquake, as sad thoughts had thunder and lightning rumbling in the sky. I started laughing, as I thought of a mixture of different thoughts, as the weather changed with each thought. Bella was standing next to Jasper and Emmett, with her hand held out at them.

"Pay up, fools," she laughed. They each put a hundred dollar bill in her hand, which she stashed into her pants. The next thing I knew, she was jumping into my arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, and kissed me with an abandon.

"How did you know," I breathed onto her mouth.

"Alice knows everything," she mumbled. I heard Alice laugh in the background, as Bella and I kissed lovingly. Bella pulled back, and whispered into my ear. After she whispered what to do, I pulled back, and saw Emmett standing next to japer with a frown on his face, mumbling about how he lost. I focused on my hatred of Emmett, and suddenly Emmett was drenched in rain. He looked at me in shock and anger.

"Not cool, man," he growled. I laughed, as I sprinted off to the house, with Emmett on my heels. I think I could get used to being like this, as long as I had support and my family on my side.

**Alright, so there is the last chapter!:( I know! How did you like it? Special thanks to **_**Bella-Swan25**_** for commenting on what Edward's power should be! Thinking about doing and epilogue, but I need ideas! Review and tell me what should be done in the epilogue!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

_**EPOV:**_

I took her hand in the spotlight, and kissed her knuckles softly. The gesture was loving and romantic. She smiled up at me; a mixture of emotions clouding her face.

_"I do."_

The words I spoke were clear and fluent, never faltering once. This is what I want - what _we_ want. The minister turned his attention to my love, my light, my everything and repeated the words to her. She never lost eye contact with me, as the minister had her repeat the words. She smiled up at me, making me smile back at her. She always knew how to calm my nerves down. Even though, I knew that there was no backing out of this thing, I was still nervous. All men are usually nervous on their wedding date, right. Well, that was what Emmett told me before I joined the minister at the end of the walkway. Bella's voice rang out in the crowd, like the Sunday church bell, as she gave me her heart.

"I do."

I slid Bella's wedding ring on her ring finger, as she did the same for me. I smiled at the sight of the ring on her finger, where it would stay for forever. She was mine, and I was hers forever. The minister pronounced us husband and wife, and said that I could kiss my wife. My wife; it sounds so much more surreal now. My hands cupped her cheeks, as I leaned down and kissed her luscious lips. Our small audience clapped and cheered for us, as my dream came true. I am her husband, and she is my wife. She belonged to me, and no one else. I belong to her and no one else. Though, it felt like that when we first met. She was the apple of my eyes, and still is. I was in this forever now. I looked out into our audience, smiling hugely at them, and wrapped my arm around her waist. She smiled up at me, grabbing the lapels of my suit jacket, and pulled me down for our second kiss as man and wife; it was so incredible.

The loud, boisterous laughter rang through the audience, as the fool who did the seating chart put Emmett and Jacob next to one another, laughed at our public affection toward one another. All of our unusual friends were present at our celebration- all of Bella's extended vampire friends and family, and the wolves. Most of the pack looked wary and tense because of the location on our side of the line. Two seats in the back right corner were missing though, as guilt and sadness rushed through me. Bella and our family thought it would be a better idea to hold off of me seeing humans so fast. Carlisle planned on taking me to a place with not so much population to see how I could handle my blood thirst. Bella said I would do great, but I had my doubts.

_It had been three months since I had last seen or talked to my parents._

Coping as a vampire was not as hard as I had thought so in the beginning. I had the love of my life on my side, and our family, as well. The whole process was easy, and not easy. I missed my parents much more than I thought I would ever; Missing my mom taking care of me, cooking me meals, and my father who helped me on projects. Both of my parents I could so to if I had any problems, and they would help walk me through it. I have never been separated from my parents this long; the longest it had been was a week or so, when I went on vacation with some of my buddies from Chicago. Speaking of Chicago, I missed it. It was my birthplace - My home. All of my friends still resigned back in Chicago, never leaving their homes and family.

Bella and I held hand all throughout the reception and we had our first man and wife dance to our song. Emmett was the one that picked out the song. I thought I would never say it, but Emmett can be a soft, teddy bear on the inside, sometimes. We were flung into Bella's Ferrari as we said goodbye to our loved ones as they threw there handfuls of rice at us. I wish I could take the thought of Emmett being a teddy bear back, because I had to shield Bella's small body with mine at Emmett's precise throwing skills. I gave him a scowl and growled mutely under my breath, warning him to watch his back when we got back home.

We made our trek by plane and boat over to our honeymoon isle, isle Esme. Bella and I shared our love for each other over and over again, using the advantage of us being the same vampire species. I might have broken the headboard, and bit a couple pillows… I do not think Esme will mind, though. I did not want this bliss to ever end. I wanted to stay wrapped up in Bella's arms for forever. Actually, I could if I wanted to. Forever is in my future.

We stayed on the isle for a little more than a week, neither of us wanting to return back into hiding. We liked it here, and planned on coming back hopefully soon. We took a detour back to Forks, going the long way back to avoid the jokes Emmett would plan on us for demolishing Esme's furniture. Stupid future seeing Alice. Before I knew it, we had arrived on the street of my old house. I looked into Bella's bronze eyes, to see her staring at me in sadness and in love. I grabbed her hand that was not on the steering wheel, and held it tight in my own. I had meant to at least seeing my parents, before, and now it was so much more surreal to actually see them after three months. We drove past my old light blue, two-story house. All the windows were wide open, bringing in the warm August breeze, and the flowers were blooming, drawing in anybody's attention. My breath caught in my throat, as I saw my mom and dad sitting in the shade, under the gigantic oak tree that held my old tree house. That tree house held good and bad memories. I managed to help my dad make it, when we moved in, with the help of Jacob. I also got my first scar when I fell out of the tree house, scraping my shin in the process. The scar disappeared when I was changed into an immortal. That was one of the few blemishes that I was going to miss having.

Bella pulled the car over on the side of the road, a couple houses down from mine. I turned in my seat, to stare at the peaceful expression on their faces.

"I miss them," I whispered, non-existent tears ready to spill over my cheeks. Bella gripped my hand tighter, making my feel loved.

"I know," she responded. I smiled sadly at her, staring at my parents still. I remember the last time I got to get a glimpse of them.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_I sat down on the top of the hill that over-shadowed the cemetery. Bella flowed in suit, and sat next me, grabbing my hand and laying them in her lap. I kept my eyes trained on the two figures that were crouched over a tombstone. They grabbed a flower, and laid it down on the landing of the tombstone. I saw my dad take something round out of his jacket pocket, bring it up to his lips, kiss it quickly, before laying it down next to the rose. _

_ "I miss you, son," my dad whispered, grabbing my mom's hand. They got up from their crouching position, tears rolling down their cheeks. My dad took out a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiped his tears and my moms. They walked out of the cemetery, hand in hand, to my dad's black Mercedes. I watched them until the end of the car disappeared from my sight. I held onto Bella's hand, and running down the hill to where my parents were. I picked up the flower, gave it to Bella, smiling a watery smile at her. I looked down at the rounded object my dad placed, and picked it up, examining it. The rounded object was the first baseball I caught, when I went to my first baseball game with my dad. It was the Yankee's playing the Red Sox's. I kept that ball in a display case upon a shelf in my room, reminding me of how lucky I was that day. I felt Bella look over my shoulder at the ball, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I leaned back down placing the baseball and the rose back down on the landing, looking at the writing on the tombstone:_

_**In memory of Edward Anthony Cullen, loving son and friend. Will be remembered forever for his love and affection towards everyone.**_

_ I took Bella's hand, smiling the whole run back to home. Home is wherever Bella is._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

I was brought out of my day dreaming, by Bella leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on my cheeks. I smiled over at her, leaning over to place my lips against hers. She threaded her hands into my hair, and pressed her lips against mine harder. She moaned lightly, clawing at my face. I pulled back, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," I mumbled.

"It is mutual," she replied. I shook my head, smiling sweetly at her, before kissing her again. Our love is definitely mutual, and it would stay like that for forever.

**It's done! I can't believe it! Hope you guys liked it, and hopefully I will be coming out with more ideas! Tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
